I Won't Hurt You
by Cloud Green
Summary: Blaine used to be so perfect, and Kurt thought he had found his very own Prince Charming. Who was to know that underneath that smart blazer was a violent, manipulative isolator who has now turned his attention to the poor, innocent Kurt? Dark!Blaine
1. Open the Door

A.N. First, the disclaimer! I own nothing of Glee, and if I did Kurt and Blaine probably would have kissed a lot sooner than they had! Blaine is a favourite character of mine but I must admit I have a greedy fascination of Dark!Blaine. It's my first attempt at a Glee fic so be nice but I'm more than willing to accept suggestions/constructive criticism!

**Open the Door**

'Kurt-!'

_Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.'_

'Kurt, open the _fucking _door! Kurt!'

_Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week…that was the moment for me…about you. _

'You can't stay in there forever. You know you'll have to come out sooner or later!'

_You move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you._

'Fuck-Kurt, open the fucking door before I kick it down!'

Without wasting another second, a sharp and heavy thud against the door caused it to shake on it's hinges. Blaine must be wearing his steel-toed shoes to make that impact. Cowering under the sink, Kurt could barely sniff, never mind blubber helplessly like he had been only minutes before, and he shook so much he could only focus his eyes on the vague rectangular shape that was the bathroom door. His arm, still aching from where Blaine had been gripping him, was wrapped around his stomach which seared in pain. He felt like his insides were being continuously pierced-was this what broken ribs felt like? Had he really gone that far this time?

Kurt knew he was stupid to even be surprised. Over the past few weeks Blaine's actions had been escalating fast. It had been at least three weeks since Blaine had actually apologised for what he had done to his boyfriend. Since then, he didn't even bother. He didn't feel regret anymore. Maybe that's why he can do those things…

Another sharp kick against the door brought the petrified boy out of his racing thoughts and back to the stone cold present.

'You listening? Don't hide from me! Fucking little-*THUD* I swear, when I get my hands on you, Kurt…' Blaine's angered voice trails off, but it only made Kurt panic more as the rest of the sentence is left to his imagination. What's worse, even Kurt's imagination was nothing compared to what Blaine had proven he was capable of over the past month.

'P-pl-please…please, Blaine…' Kurt cries, unable to raise his hand up high enough to touch his own face. 'Please…st-stop…' His voice is too quiet for the other boy to make out the words but he certainly hears the pleading tone.

In reply, Blaine's own tone becomes more sinister, like he's smirking through his fury. 'Oh, cry all you want, baby, you know I won't ever leave you.' He suddenly goes very quiet, and for the briefest of moments Kurt accidentally allows himself to consider Blaine might actually be leaving him alone. Yet, after hearing what sounds like scratching, he realizes what Blaine is doing. Picking the lock. Kurt lets out a horrified sob and tries to lunge at the door to stop the locking tab from being moved back. But it is too late. His legs, still shaking uncontrollably, cannot carry him any further than the centre of the tiled bathroom before the door swings open. Kurt seems to forget to breathe at that moment. At that moment, he is staring up at his boyfriend, his best friend…his tormentor. And Blaine, who wears a twisted, wicked smile, takes two steps towards the mess before him with only one thing in mind-_punishment._


	2. The Line is Crossed

**The Line is Crossed**

How did this happen? When did it all start? Could it have been stopped?

Kurt had always known Blaine was passionate. He could sense it from the very first moment they met. It shown through him as a burning desire in his beautiful, dark brown eyes. So often it would be about music and performance. Sometimes Kurt would be deeply depressed about his McKinley oppressors, or about his dad who still displayed signs of awkwardness towards him, or when he questioned how he would deal with his sexuality, Blaine would be there to place his warm hands over his and assure him with his passionate words. Every utterance a nugget of pure gold wisdom. Kurt loved that look-that look of complete belief and love.

Of course, there was that stint with Mr GAP when Blaine proved his passion was even more searing as it was focused on a person. He had been hooked, although admittedly not as hooked as he would be when he finally realized his feelings for Kurt. Kurt had been fluttering in happiness when he knew that Blaine's complete devotion was now aimed straight at him. His jealously soon ebbed away and was replaced with blissful joy.

However, at some point, a line was crossed. And Kurt could never pinpoint that moment no matter how hard he tried. It seemed so hazy looking back. When had Blaine's passion turned from 'perfect, loving committed partner' to 'controlling, jealous and manipulative tyrant'? When did Kurt firmly become his prisoner?

Early on in their official 'relationship', both still got giddy at the idea of holding hands as they walk down the Dalton hallways. Blaine's hold was affectionate, and his doting thumb would rub gentle circles on Kurt's palm. When they laughed together with friends, Blaine would discreetly pull Kurt into him and place soft kisses on his neck. Whenever Kurt had to move away from him, the most he would get was a pouting look which begged for his return. Then, in a transition Kurt missed completely, things changed. His grip turned vice-like, and they often squeezed so hard Kurt's fingers would turn purple. They would spend evenings and weekends alone together in their rooms rather than going out with friends. Blaine would say he just wanted Kurt to himself for once, and Kurt would feel he should cancel his plans with the likes of Mercedes because, as Blaine says, 'you see her all the time'. There were rarely any soft kisses anymore. Instead, he received rough manhandling which he repeatedly excused as simple lust. True, Blaine's actions had began to get more intimate and his 'needs' were steering their physical relationship at a staggering speed, but Kurt found he was not able to move away anymore. Any attempts would lead to a sharp tug back into Blaine's arms, along with a disapproving frown.

'_Ow-Blaine stop that, it hurts!'_

_Laughing. 'Oh, Kurt, you're such a baby…' _

To say Blaine had started to worry Kurt would be an understatement. He quickly realized it wasn't 'normal' to be nervous around your partner-especially when they were coming up for their first anniversary.

A year. Kurt felt he should be proud that his first, and hopefully only, relationship had got off to such a good start. Yet…he couldn't find any pride in him. He wasn't singing in the showers anymore. He couldn't remember the last time he had a proper conversation with any of his friends or family. He lost an embarrassing amount of weight-something Blaine found 'amusing' when Kurt could only look in the mirror with a sickly expression on his face.

'_Don't worry, baby, you hardly notice it under the uniform. Only I'll see.'_

Of course…all of his mental games seemed to pave the way for the next storm of changes. And this time round, Kurt would have 'pretty little marks' to go with his feeble and weak body that Blaine grew to love so much.


	3. Waiting in the Dark

A.N. Hey guys! First, thank you so much for your kind words! I was so happy knowing people enjoyed the first couple of chapters, and I have made it my mission to make each chapter longer since the others were short. I have a feeling the next couple will be a little more action-based rather than focusing mostly on speculation and such so I hope you like it! And if you have time and want to comment on something or give suggestions on what you think I could do to improve-please review. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting in the Dark<strong>

'What do you mean you won't be back tonight?'

Kurt sighed at the sharp tone snapping through his cell's earpiece. 'I told you last week, Blaine, it's my dad's birthday. I'm going home for the weekend.'

'Kurt, I would have remembered if you had said you were going home. Just give him a call and send him his present in the mail.' Why did he sound so angry? No, not angry-pissed off. Okay, so it might have been true that Kurt neglected to specify exactly what his plans were for that weekend but it was a necessity; telling Blaine he planned to go home for a few days any earlier than this would have resulted in a hell of a lot of hassle from his boyfriend. He could almost hear the wheels in Blaine's head turning rapidly to think up the best excuse for him to stay at Dalton.

'Look, I promised my dad weeks ago.' Kurt said as he left the school building he had his afternoon classes in. 'I can't go back on my word now. Besides, you have that test on Monday. I'd only distract you if I was around.'

He then had to close his eyes as Blaine launched into a series of abusive complaints, mainly aimed at Kurt's 'selfish' family. Despite his blood heating up in annoyance, Kurt held his tongue. He didn't want to argue with him today so he tried his best to fuzz out Blaine's words as best he could as he headed across the student parking area towards his car. It was a relief Blaine was due in another class in five minutes, otherwise Kurt would have felt the need to scan the surrounding vicinity for the determined Warbler who would no doubt be hell-bent on dragging him back to the dorms. He let Blaine go on, but as he got into his car and closed the door Blaine heard the slam. 'Fuck, you're leaving now?' He cried.

'Yeah, it takes an hour and a half to get home and I need to be there before Finn gets back from football practise. I don't miss any family stuff.'

On the other end of the phone, Blaine could be heard scoffing bitterly. 'Oh, Finn? So you'd rather spend all weekend with him rather than with me, is that it?'

Kurt started the ignition, his temper flaring with the revs. 'I'm going to be with my _family_, Blaine. And yeah; right now I'd rather spend my time with them than you. Happy?' He added, sounding a little harsher than he meant to. There was silence from Blaine. If it weren't for the vague chatter of other students in the surrounding area, Kurt would have wondered if they had been cut off. He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. 'I'll call you later…'

With that, he shut off his phone and switched it to silent.

The gas tank was low by the time Kurt passed his old school. Not wanting to risk running out before getting home, he pulled into a gas station and began to fill it up. As he was waiting he turned his phone off silent and found that he had twelve missed calls. All from Blaine.

'Geez, what are you thinking?' Kurt muttered under his breath. After paying and settling back in the driver's seat, Kurt just wanted to forget about it. Yet, as his eyes glanced over to the cell on the seat beside him, he gradually changed his mind. It only took one ring before Blaine answered. There was no hello, no acknowledgement, no noise but the faintest sound of breathing.

'Blaine, hey,' Kurt started. There was no reply. 'Blaine, can you hear me?' Nothing. 'Look I know you might be angry but… Are you even there? Hello?'

After several seconds of silence, Kurt found himself getting heated again and he hung up. Flinging the cell to the floor, he turned on his car and drove to his home.

Kurt downright refused to call Blaine at any point that weekend, although he knew he would have certainly answered if Blaine were to have called him. There was just no way Kurt was going to be the one to make the first move. For the first time in a long time Kurt enjoyed spending quality time with his dad, Carole and Finn, who was so much like a true brother now that they had even entered into a few physical play fights. His mind was rested and content with the blip of household normality. Kurt almost felt guilty as he was packing up on Sunday afternoon when he realised he had barely thought about his boyfriend at all over the weekend.

'It's given us both time to cool off,' he reasoned with himself. 'Everyone needs a break every once and a while. Maybe he's hung out with some of the other Warblers and realised how distant he had been with them recently.' It was very possible, so with a little more optimism in his heart, Kurt bid farewell to his family. The long drive back to Dalton was peaceful; the sun was setting as he entered Westerville. Kurt's most recent mix CD was up loud enough for him to enjoy but still hear himself sing over it. He was singing again. Perhaps he had needed that break more than he realised?

He was still whistling as he strolled down the Dalton corridor which led to his room. He only saw two other students on his walk from his car to his dorm door, but seeing as it was getting late it wasn't surprising; lessons started up again the next day at 8am. For a fleeting moment he paused, wondering if he should stop by Blaine's dorm to check in on him and let him know Kurt was back. The memory of the immature phone call, though, made him think twice about it. Even if Blaine had cooled off by now and was feeling remorseful, he still had a test to study for. Kurt decided to wait until the next day and continued on his way.

His room was flooded with utter darkness as he entered. The thick red curtains had been drawn to a close - something he had no recollection of doing himself-and the light switch by the door clicked uselessly indicating the bulb had blown at some point while he was away. Letting his bags fall to the floor, he tapped the door shut behind him and began fumbling through the dark until he reached the bedside lamp by the window. He flicked it on and stretched over and pulled the curtains apart. His eyes naturally glanced to the darkened window pane and caught his own reflection... and that of something he had not known was there - some_one_ whose sudden presence caused him gasp loudly and his heart to leap up into his throat. He whirled around and backed up against the glass.

'_Geez_! Blaine, what the hell-!' He breathed harshly. His alarmed gaze shot across to the other side of the room where his boyfriend sat in his desk chair. Blaine's eyes were on him too, and no doubt had been since Kurt arrived. 'H-how long have you been-? You can't just scare me like that; I almost had a heart attack!' Another question popped into his mind but he didn't say it aloud: How had he got into his locked up room?

Blaine sat there for a little while longer, saying nothing as he kept his dark eyes-which now seemed to be black- on the smaller boy. Eventually, he pushed himself up and calmly walked forward. Despite Kurt stubbornly taking another step back, Blaine reached him. He slowly brought his hand up to Kurt's face and gently stroked his cheek.

'I missed you.' He said simply. Kurt tried to conceal his worry and concern. Blaine's tone was so deep and thoughtful, but his searching stare unnerved him.

'Well, I missed you too,' Kurt replied, but attempts to brush the hand away from his face. He is unsuccessful. 'But that doesn't mean you can just let yourself in and wait in the dark for me. It was scary, Blaine, I didn't know who-'

'I've been here all weekend. Just waiting for you.' Blaine interrupted, his fingers resting just under Kurt's jaw line.

This caught Kurt by surprise. He couldn't tell if he should feel flattered at the idea of Blaine being like a faithful dog waiting for the return of his best friend, or irritated that Blaine would be so foolish to waste the weekend in such a way. Eventually he replies with a disbelieving 'Why in the world would you do that?'

'I thought you'd be home before now.'

Sigh. 'Blaine, I told you I'd be gone all weekend. The earliest I would have been back is now.'

'You shouldn't have left me, Kurt. I thought you'd have realised that…'

Kurt couldn't help but be nervous. Blaine's gaze had hardened on him and his finger under his chin was gradually tilting Kurt's head up so he could look at him more fully. Kurt stared at the striking face near his but for the first time in a long time he could not appreciate the other boy's beautiful features. His eyes seemed to be piercing through him and his jaw was clenched. Feeling uneasy, Kurt pulled his head back and out of Blaine's grasp before quickly sidestepping him. He sat on the far side of the bed. Blaine moved as if to follow but in the end all he did was turn around.

'You're scaring me.' Kurt said seriously. 'You're acting like it's unusual for me to want to spend a rare weekend with my family. I'm with you every day. How can you still have a problem with this?'

Blaine's next actions took Kurt completely by surprise. He had taken one quick step forward and shoved Kurt back onto the mattress so he could lean over him, glaring down. 'I have a problem because you hid your plans from me, and then admitted you wanted to spend your time with _them_ rather than me.' He seemed to almost snarl at him. Kurt's hands pulled up instinctively to cover his face. He hadn't felt so threatened since the last time he had been face to face with David Karofsky. This wasn't right; Blaine couldn't make him feel the same way Karofsky had. That was impossible…

Nevertheless, Kurt still had his hands up as he continued to argue. 'You were being an asshole! Of course I wanted to spend my time with them. Hell, anyone would have been better company than you the other d-'

Then it happened. From Kurt's point of view all he saw was Blaine's eyes flashing in anger and a then blur of motion. He felt the sharp pain on his chin before his brain had registered the sound of a tight fist connecting with his face. As the next few seconds ticked by, the left side of Kurt's face began to ache and throb and he felt like his jaw was swelling up like a beach ball. It all happened so quickly. Kurt at first wondered what had actually occurred. All he could do was cover his red-hot face with a shaking hand as he rose his shocked eyes up to his boyfriend. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who seemed to have missed it.

'Shut _up, _Kurt!' Blaine snapped at him. 'I've been waiting so long for you to come back; you're supposed to want to be with-'

'You hit me…'

'What?'

'Y-you hit me.' Kurt's voice grew a bit stronger, but was still shaky and disbelieving.

'What? No, Kurt, I didn't…I didn't hit…' Blaine's anger had gone and was replaced with nervous confusion.

'Yes you did.' Kurt's eyes welled up and tears stung his eyes. He couldn't tell if it was the result of the pounding pain on his face or the hurt he felt after realising what Blaine did. 'Just there…O-oh God…' He pushed Blaine away and rolled himself off the bed to his feet. The mirror ahead of him reflected a very pale boy with a solid red blotch on one side of his face. He could almost make out the knuckle lines from where he was standing. 'I c-can't believe…'

Blaine was immediately on his feet too, and turned Kurt around to face him. He stared at the very obvious punch mark and his eyes widened as if he was seeing it for the first time. 'God, K-Kurt, I didn't-I didn't mean to…' His tone was so much higher and weaker. One hand grabbed hold of Kurt's upper arm as his free hand hovered over the abused skin. 'Baby, I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking, I didn't even realise-! C-come here…' He tried to pull his shaking boyfriend into his arms, but was quick to be shoved away.

'Don't!' Kurt cried out right before an unexpected sob escaped him. 'Don't touch me! Leave!' His own hand covered his cheek as if he was ashamed of it and the other pointed to the door.

'Kurt, please…'

'Go. R-Right now.'

Blaine stepped forward once again, arms out in an attempt to console Kurt but the pained boy was not softened by the tears in Blaine's eyes. Despite being smaller and a great deal less muscular than his boyfriend, Kurt pushed Blaine towards the door and managed to get him into the hall.

'Please, Kurt!' Blaine's own tears were falling just as much as Kurt's now and his hands still reached out. Kurt slammed the door shut as soon as he was able to and locked himself in his room. He collapsed against the door, suddenly feeling so exhausted. His cheek was still throbbing and burning but the pain had subsided a little by this point. He was now more shocked than anything.

Blaine beat his fists against the wood repeatedly on the other side of the door. Calling his name and pleading through the keyhole, Blaine cried. Eventually his cries got quieter. Kurt sat for several hours just listening and going over the very short scene in his head until, at around one in the morning, Kurt heard the sound of Blaine getting up from the floor and his slow, trudging footsteps echoed down the hall.

It was only after this did Kurt's mind finally allow him to sleep.


	4. The Morning After

A.N. Hey guys! Sorry for the gap, I didn't want to write because I was in too happy a mood and to write this story you have to be in touch with a darker part of you haha. I couldn't stay away any longer though, plus, your reviews have been so amazing! I am so grateful for every word! I have a couple of replies to questions:

MotherGoddamn: I would really like to post on LJ but I'm not fully aware of their rules - but I will try to get a few chapters up on there eventually!

WadsworthxXxButtles: Your review made me laugh! I do like her, so it wasn't an insult! I haven't seen that movie but since you say this story reminds you of it I will certainly check it out! Thanks for telling me. ^^

Not a lot of action in this chapter I'm afraid, but it will get better and I hope to put another up very soon!

**The Morning After**

Kurt's decision the night before to open the bedroom curtains was proving to be a painful one the following morning. His eyes still stinging from hours of crying, Kurt cringed as he turned his head towards the source of sunlight through the window. He weakly stood up and shuffled over to the curtains to close them. _That's the last time I sleep up against a door._

He refused to let himself think about the night before, at least until he had a shower. A shower would wash away his drowsy thoughts and make way for logical and beneficial thinking. That's what he told himself. His bathroom was a little small compared to that of some of the other guys but it had everything he needed. The lock was a bit pitiful but seeing as he was the only one using it, Kurt figured there was no need to have it fixed. It would cost his dad even more.

The water hit him hard and fast, waking him up immediately. He washed himself over and then reaches up to scrub his face. That turned out to be his second mistake. His cheek seemed to have blown up twice it's normal size, and ached like hell when he touched it without care. It was then he allowed himself to nervously pull back the shower curtain and wipe his hand over the steamed up mirror. The glass was still very moist but even through the watery haze he could make out a very red blotch on the white canvas that was his face. He swallowed and closed his eyes. _Stop thinking about it. It's not as bad as it looks_.

He repeatedly reminded himself how easily he bruises. Like when he looked like Rudolph for a week after his dad flicked his nose playfully. Or when he hit his head on his attic ceiling and people asked him if he got sunburnt on his forehead. No, Blaine didn't have to hit him hard for him to come out like this. Blaine probably didn't hit him hard at all. But…he shouldn't have hit him in the first place… Kurt knew he was no idiot. Truthfully, he couldn't remember the night before all that well. His brief talk with Blaine was so quick, he couldn't remember what it was that brought about the blow or if it hurt as bad as he thought it did. Everything was so unclear, and trying to distinguish what was fact and what his mind was making up was too hard for him. It still didn't change the fact, though, that he did not want to see Blaine just yet. He knew they would have to talk about this, but right now he just wanted to get the school day over with.

School. Kurt paled at the thought. He forgot he had class in just under an hour. For once in his life, Kurt did not dress himself with his usual care and attention to detail unless he counted the fact he chose dull, boring colours to go with his uniform which would help him fade into the background. Hopefully. Most of his time was spent pressing an icepack to his cheek and using some stage make up to hide the red and blue mark. As it neared eight AM, Kurt eventually had to give up on hiding it completely and wrapped a Dalton scarf around himself. Fortunately for him, no one questioned him about his throbbing cheek. Kurt wasn't naïve enough to believe it wasn't noticeable, he was just grateful his classmates and teachers didn't bring it up.

It got to lunchtime after a very long morning of classes. Normally, Kurt would have waited at key points to meet up with Blaine for a 'between-class kiss' but instead he found himself avoiding those areas altogether. _It's not like he'd actually be there. He still had his test this morning and would have been doing some last minute studying._

Kurt was beginning to count himself lucky as lunch ended and he headed towards one of his last classes. At this rate he could be back in his room without bumping into Blaine at all! The thought made him hopeful, but it was short lived. His French teacher was ill and had left a note telling the class to use this period to revise in the library. Kurt had barely left the room before a hand swooped into his own and pulled him away from his classmates.

'Kurt…'

Kurt turned his alarmed eyes back and they met with Blaine's anxious ones. It was clear Blaine hadn't slept at all. His hair, although still enviably tousled, was not styled. His flawless skin was paler than usual and was a little dark under his eyes. His tie wasn't neat, instead it seemed like a child's attempt. Clearly, Blaine has dressed himself last minute and probably didn't even glance in the mirror. Kurt said nothing, but adjusted his satchel whilst clearing his throat.

'Baby,' Blaine's voice quietened to just above a whisper and he pulled them closer to each other and to the wall at their side. 'H-how are you?'

'Me? Oh, just dandy, Blaine. You know. As I would be.' Kurt meant his tone to be cutting, but was disappointed in himself when his words came out almost as soft and quiet as Blaine's.

However, it still seemed to sting Blaine as he winced. He brought his hand up and stroked Kurt's cheek, causing Kurt to pull back at the vague pain. 'It…doesn't look too bad. A little bruising but it's hardly notica-'

'It's covered in make up, you idiot.' Kurt's tone now was cutting, as he pulled his hand out of Blaine's and used it to cover his cheek. 'Had an ice pack on it for half an hour, it went numb and I practically painted this side of my face in white make up.'

Blaine's eyes watered up and he looked genuinely horrified at the thought. 'K-Kurt, baby, I swear to you…I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to-I didn't even notice until you…' He took a step closer and clasped Kurt's now shaking hand in his. 'I never meant to hurt you. I haven't been able to think about anything else since-I am so sorry, Kurt…'

Kurt watched him as tears began to fall from his boyfriend's puppy-dog eyes. 'Did you go to your test?' He found himself asking, but not knowing why he cared.

Blaine looked equally as confused. 'What? Test? I-yeah, I think so.' He took a moment to think. 'Yeah, I did.'

'Good, I didn't want you to miss-'

'I don't care about the test, Kurt!'

'But I do.' Kurt's voice overpowered Blaine's. 'And so should you. You're parents pay too much for you not to.' He wasn't sure why he was focusing on it. He didn't really care this much, but he needed something to distract them from the real issue. Just for a moment. He takes a deep breath. 'I-I can understand. You were upset, maybe nervous about today, we got into a fight and it got too heated-that's why you did it. Right?'

Blaine looked perplexed, but realised it wasn't a trap and just nodded. 'Yeah. Right. I wouldn't ever do something like th-'

'Fine, well, let's just put it in the past, okay?'

Kurt bit his lip and tried to ease himself. He hated the pleading, the fear, the confusion-he wanted to go back to the way they were before this weekend. Blaine clearly did also, as he nodded with him. Then, he cautiously pulled Kurt in to a hug. Kurt didn't stop him, but he didn't return the hug immediately. After a minute or so, Kurt murmured into Blaine's shoulder 'I have to study in the library. You can come it your free.'

Blaine smiled through his watery eyes and kissed him carefully. 'I'm free.'


	5. Behind Blue Eyes

A.N. Alright! Two chapters in one day! This one is more to do with mental and emotional intimidation, something I know plays a huge part in a relationship like Kurt and Blaine's (in this story anyway!). Once again, I do not own Glee, nor Kurt or Blaine, and I love these characters so much. My darkened twist is merely my own guilty pleasure. Please review and tell me what you think!

**Behind Blue Eyes**

It had been almost a week since Kurt's reconciliation with Blaine. Since then, Blaine had been at Kurt's side constantly, doing all the things he knew Kurt liked. Singing with him was one thing, feeding him Ben and Jerry's straight from the tub was another. On the Friday night, they were doing a little of both.

Blaine lay on Kurt's bed, his back leaning against the headboard, with the ice cream and spoon. Kurt was sprawled out on the bed, his head on Blaine's lap. Together, they were singing along to one of their mix Cd's.

'No one knows what it's like,' Blaine smiled down as he put the spoon to Kurt's mouth, 'to be the bad man.'

'To be the sad man,' Kurt sang back as he licked the spoon clean.

'Behind blue eyes.' They finished together. As the song went on, Blaine cocked his head to the side. 'Kurt, you have blue eyes. This song must have been for you.'

Kurt scoffed and used Blaine's hand to spoon himself some more ice cream. 'I doubt it. I'm not that angry, I don't need a song written for me to deal with my issues.' It took a moment for him to realise how inappropriate that comment was. Only days previously Blaine had lost his temper and struck him. Kurt pretended he hadn't noticed his slip up, and nudged his head further into his boyfriend's lap. Blaine had stared at him for a few moments but his expression was unreadable. After a few seconds, he leaned down and kissed Kurt's forehead. Kurt smiled back up at him and used his finger to cover Blaine's nose in ice cream. Blaine laughed and wiped it off, before resting his hand near Kurt's cheek. It took a little while for Kurt to notice his cheek was being stroked. Blaine started off so gently that even his slightly sensitive skin did not sense it at first. It soon began to tingly uncomfortably and Kurt tried to slyly edge away. It wasn't like it hurt. It just…made him feel nervous that Blaine touched it so easily. His cheek was still darker than the rest of his face.

'Something wrong?'

Kurt blinked up in surprise. Blaine was staring down at him, fingers still stroking his cheek without pause. 'No, why?'

'You just pulled away from me.' Blaine replied. His voice wasn't soft, like perhaps Kurt would have assumed it would have been. It was almost accusative.

'My skin is still a little sensitive there, that's all.' Kurt gave him a small, reassuring smile in the hope that it would end there. It didn't. Blaine's other hand rested on Kurt's throat. It curved around his neck and although he wasn't being rough, it was clearly meant to put Kurt on edge. The stroking on his cheek became firmer as his thumb slowly presses against it. Kurt tried to shift his head away without making a big deal about it, but found himself wincing at the hold. 'Blaine, that's getting sore.'

Blaine smiled sweetly at him. 'Baby, I'm not doing anything. Maybe you're thinking too much?' The hand on his throat pressed down. It still wasn't hard enough to cause Kurt breathing problems but it was still worrying. Kurt shifted once more, only to be forced back onto Blaine's lap. 'Shh-shh, Kurt, your getting yourself worked up.' Blaine said in his calm, controlling voice. 'Perhaps this is what leads you to overreact, like last week?'

Kurt felt chest tighten. Hadn't they agreed to not talk about that? Moreover, hadn't they both agreed that it was _Blaine_ who was to blame? Kurt swallowed, only to notice Blaine's smile widening as he felt it beneath his hand. 'I want up.' He said firmly.

'But then you'll think there's something wrong.' Blaine said. His tone was of reasoning, the type Kurt was used to placing all of his trust in. It was hard to hear this tone whilst being so nervous at his words. 'I think you should just let me touch you.' Kurt felt himself being pulled up and sat on Blaine's lap. Feeling this was much easier to get away from, Kurt pushed himself off of Blaine and made for the edge of the bed. 'Kurt-stop being a baby!'

Kurt ignored him, and honestly thought he would soon be falling to the floor but instead he found himself choking as his collar was pulled back. Blaine yanked him so hard, Kurt choked and coughed as his hands flew to his throat. Blaine had let go now that he had his boyfriend back in his arms, but their was still a red line around Kurt's neck from where his collar had cut into him. Blaine chuckled as Kurt felt around his throat. 'You shouldn't have tried to escape. That wouldn't have happened to you.'

'It wouldn't have happened if you had just let me go.' Kurt snapped back, rubbing his skin. He glared at Blaine, but was not going to make another getaway attempt so quickly now. Obviously Blaine wanted him here, and wasn't going to mind how he got Kurt to stay put.

'Why would I let you go?' Blaine asked as he kissed at his boyfriend's neck. 'You look so pretty, all flushed like that. Even your cheek has lit up for me.' His finger was back to stroking his face, and the throbbing returned almost instantly.

Kurt tried to feel around his pockets. His phone wasn't on him. Even if it was, Kurt knew he'd need to be away from Blaine if he wanted to use it. 'Seriously, Blaine, if you don't let me up I'll be forced to start shouting for help.' Kurt was slightly ashamed he was playing that card so soon, especially since one of his neighbouring dorm rooms was vacant, but Blaine was stronger than him and was being too scary right now.

To make matters worse, Blaine just laughed into him softly. 'You're going to cry, baby?' He murmured in his ear. 'Go ahead. Have them break the door down. What will they see? Hmm?' He nipped Kurt's ear as he lowers his voice further. 'Just you and me. In bed. Ice cream. Music. You looking so deliciously flushed, with nothing to show them but a little red mark on your face which everyone know has been there all week. Go on, Kurt, cry for someone.'

Kurt could feel the smirk against his skin. The calm and slightly mocking tone make his nerves shake. Blaine was right. He hadn't done anything. The red line on his throat was probably barely there now, if it hadn't already disappeared completely. A couple of people had eventually asked about his cheek that week and Kurt had succeeded in convincing them Finn had hit him accidentally with a football during his visit home. What else did he have? 'Help me, my boyfriend keeps touching me!'? It sounded pathetic, even to Kurt.

Kurt swallowed again but otherwise was silent. Blaine chuckled a little more at his silence, and his hand moved to cup his face. 'That's what I thought. Now, why don't we make up, hmm?' Kurt didn't have long to wonder what he meant by that as Blaine's second hand shamelessly groped him over his jeans.

'I-I don't want to.' Kurt said weakly, 'I'm not in the mood now.'

The groping didn't stop, and instead the petting got heavier. Blaine's talented fingers had slipped between his zipper and showed no signs of stopping. 'We'll just have to change that, won't we?'

'Blaine-please…'

'Shh, come on, Kurt…It's me. All I want to do,' He squeezed him firmly, 'is have you and make you happy.'

Before Kurt could voice another protest, Blaine pushed him back on the bed and moved to straddle him. No amount of pushing, shoving or pleading seemed to make any difference.

_N-no, God, please, don't let him-I can't be-!_

There was a sudden loud knock on the door, breaking Kurt from his petrified thoughts and Blaine from his boyfriend's body. For a long moment, Kurt and Blaine stared at each other. There was a second and third knock on the door, followed by a bored voice.

'Kurt, is Blaine there? Blaine, the Warblers need you to sign off for our new Pavarotti. The guy said since you bought it online, you have to sign for it.'

Kurt looked amazed and relieved, which seemed to anger Blaine more.

'Trent, I'll get to it later!' He called back in his controlled tone.

'No can do. We don't sign for it now, it'll get sent back to the shop. Post office won't keep a bird.'

Blaine growled and swore loudly as he pushed himself off of Kurt. Kurt immediately pulled his legs up to his chest and scooted to the furthest side of the bed. Trent could be heard out in the corridor singing to himself, like most Warblers did.

'Fucking idiots, can't do anything themselves.' Blaine muttered as he straightened himself up a bit. When he was satisfied with his reflection in the mirror, he turned to Kurt. 'Don't get too comfortable, baby, I'm not done with you.'

Kurt could only swallow hard as he watched Blaine leave the room. Trent didn't have any time to look through at him before the door was slammed shut.

'Hey, Blaine, you okay? I wasn't interrupting, was I?' Trent could be heard saying. He was probably smiling suggestively at that point.

'Yes, you were interrupting. Now where is that bird-I want it signed for so I can get back.'

Kurt leapt from his bed to the door when he couldn't hear their voices anymore. Part of him worried if Blaine had heard the loud click of his door locking securely. No. No, that would be impossible. The first Blaine will know is when he comes back.

The thought terrified Kurt more. Blaine had already proven last week that he could get into his locked room. Now this time, he'll be mad that Kurt deliberately tried to lock him out.

Unable to think straight, Kurt decided to put his desk chair up against the door knob, and put a stack of large books on the seat. At least if someone was to get in they would make a noise. _I shouldn't have to do this. I shouldn't be this scared. This is what I moved school to avoid!_

He shakily returned to sit on his bed. The ice cream had melted a fair bit in the tub, and Kurt felt ill just looking at it. What would Blaine do next?


	6. Fight the Feeling

A.N. Finally exams are over! So glad to be back to this story, and I'm hoping to focus on it a lot more now. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, I get so excited when I read each one! I hate it when I read a fic and something just doesn't seem realistic, so please let me know if you think something isn't right and also if you have any ideas about what could happen feel free to share with me! I have a vague idea where this story is going but it would be fun to work in your ideas.

Fighting the Feeling

The footsteps coming down the corridor outside Kurt's room might not have seemed any different to the many other footsteps which echoed the halls in the past hour, but Kurt knew without a shadow of a doubt they belonged to Blaine. The click in the heel may have been a slight clue but what convinced him was the sense of direct purpose the steps seemed to have. Kurt pulled his blanket up higher to his chin from his sitting position on his bed. He had barely moved an inch since he had set the chair up against his door. It was like he was afraid any movement would send motion waves which would hit Blaine and remind him where Kurt was. It was stupid but for some reason that did not convince Kurt to drop the precautionary measure.

His nails dug into the material when the footsteps grew louder but then suddenly ceased. Several seconds of total silence ensued. Kurt's eyes were glued to the door, as if expecting it to suddenly be kicked off it's hinges. But there was nothing. The doorknob didn't jiggle in the slightest. There wasn't even the slightest whisper of a tap on the frame. Nothing. And that scared Kurt more. He knew Blaine was still there. Still standing just on the other side of the door. He was probably staring right through it, to where Kurt was on his bed. The thought made him shakily slide off the bed and press himself into the corner of the room. He still didn't let out a peep.

Then, as suddenly as they stopped, the footsteps started up again. Kurt could hear him continue down the hall and onto the more hollow floorboards leading to the staircase at the end of the corridor.

He was leaving?

An overwhelming sense of relief washed over him, and any thoughts that for whatever reason Blaine might return were not enough to keep him from letting out a loud, happy sigh. He returned to his bed after double checking the lock on his door and resetting the chair's position under the doorknob. He wrapped the blanket round him and got himself comfortable finally. To say he slept well that night would be a lie, but the fact he got any sleep at all was a triumph to him.

The Saturday morning's sun promised another beautiful day, and the cloudless blue sky seemed to reflect Kurt's mind as he decided what he had to do about his situation. His mother was right when she used to say 'Don't make up your mind about something until you have slept on it.'. Having woken up properly around ten, Kurt spent most of his morning getting himself ready and prepping himself for the first stage of his solution.

The first step was simple. Arrange the meeting. He chose invite Blaine to the Lima Bean Café. It was common territory, unthreatening and, most importantly, very public. Inviting Blaine in person or over the phone was a definite no-no. He didn't want any reason to rethink his plan, and Blaine would most certainly challenge him if he heard Kurt's nervous but firm tone. He text him using as little words as possible:

'**We need to talk. Lima Bean at 1pm? -Kurt'**

Even though he didn't receive a reply, Kurt made his way to the café just before one o'clock. He ordered his usual and sat at a centralised table. It concerned him there weren't as many people there as he expected, but there was enough.

He sipped his coffee without really tasting it. His nerves were starting up like crazy now, and it didn't help when the familiar sound of the café door opening made him glance up to meet Blaine's piercing stare. This is it, Kurt thought as he almost choked on his coffee, time to go through with my decision.

I have to break up with him.

For a moment neither of them looked away. Blaine's expression was serious and dark as his eyes searched Kurt's face for any clues as to what was going on. When the waitress behind the till asked it he was being served, however, his expression turned sweet and playful as he pretended he was in a dream world before ordering his coffee. The waitress laughed with him and flirtatiously slid his cup across the counter, not that anyone but Kurt noticed.

Kurt's palms began to sweat badly when Blaine made his way over to him. All confidence he had that morning seemed to be draining from him the longer Blaine's gaze was on him.

'Hey baby,' Blaine greeted him with a smile. He swooped down and pressed his lips to Kurt's before the other boy could move back. Onlookers would have noted the affection he gave him, with his hand resting behind Kurt's head and his fingers stroking his hair. But Kurt felt something very different. The hand on the back of his head was just there to stop Kurt moving away from his firm and dominating kiss. All he could do was wait until Blaine stepped back and took his seat across from him. 'I'm sorry about last night,' He started in a sweet-sorrow tone, making Kurt shocked that he would apologise in such a fake manner, 'it took longer than expected to set up new Pavarotti's cage. By the time it was completed I thought maybe you would have been asleep.'

Kurt still didn't say anything. Of course Blaine wasn't apologising for what happened in his room. He was apologising for not keeping his word and coming back to finish the job. When he almost… Kurt looked away from him, feeling disgusted. Blaine noticed this and reached over to take his boyfriend's hand. Kurt pulled his hands away, shivering at the feel of Blaine's fingernails lightly scraping on his skin, and clasped them together on his lap.

'Baby, are you cranky?' Blaine asked. 'Did you sleep alright last night? You know what you can be like when you miss out on your beauty sleep.' He leaned down so he could see Kurt's bowed face. Kurt looked the other way and kept his head down.

'I slept as well as I could have.' He said, surprised his voice came out so quiet and timid. He was supposed to be angry and strong. This was a break up. There was no room for weakness in any way.

'I'm sure I could've made you sleep better.' Blaine replied, grinning suggestively as his foot began caressing the back of Kurt's ankle. It was strange how something so playful could have made Blaine seem irresistible only weeks ago, but now made him seem terrifying. Kurt tried to glare at him but found that the most he could do was cross his legs so at least one foot was out of reach.

It was now or never. Any more causal chat could lead to him being afraid to do what he came to do. Swallowing hard, Kurt raised his head but not his eyes. 'Blaine, I asked you here for a reason,' He said. His voice was set, which made him more confident. If only he could lift his gaze to meet Blaine's…

'Yeah, so you said in your message.' Blaine didn't seem bothered. 'You want to talk.' He leaned forward further, smiling. 'So let's talk.'

Kurt nervously looked up and shyly took in his face. How could something so angelic conceal something which frightened him so much? He fidgeted for a moment as he cleared his throat. 'I want us to break up.'

Kurt was ready for anything. Anger. Confusion. Tears. Pleading. He was dead set on his resolution, and no reaction was going to throw him. If it got too much, his car was right outside. He could still stay home this weekend without his dad or Carole asking too many questions. Blaine couldn't say anything to change his mind.

'No.'

That threw him. Kurt stared across the table at Blaine, who was still smiling at him. 'What?'

'I said no. We aren't breaking up. Hey, do you think they'd let us get the pancake special? I know it's after eleven but I think we can sweet talk the girl into making us-'

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. 'No, no, Blaine, you don't understand.' He pauses until Blaine had stopped searching for the waitress and looked back to him. 'I'm breaking up with you. That's it.' His voice was stronger now. It was probably due to the shock of Blaine's reaction.

'No, Kurt, _you _don't understand.' Blaine reached across and took Kurt's hand before he could pull away again. He still looked at him as if Kurt was just being his adorable self, making a silly little mistake. 'We aren't going to break up. We're good together. You just aren't seeing that these days.' He waves his hand, 'But that's okay! Baby, every relationship has it's ups and downs. The answer isn't always going to be to break up.' He tilted his head to the side and gave Kurt the caring and knowing smile Kurt initially fell in love with. 'We are perfect together. You know that. One of us gets knocked down, the other helps him up again.'

'Only you seem to be the one doing all the knocking.' Kurt muttered, his voice wavering.

Blaine's expression darkened for the briefest of moments. It was so fleeting, Kurt wasn't entirely sure if it had been his imagination. But then the warm and loving smile was immediately plastered on Blaine's face. He brought Kurt's hand up to his mouth and he kissed the back of his hand meaningfully. 'I know lately I've been a bit…not myself. But baby, if it's upsetting you this much that you think we shouldn't be together, then I'll stop. I'd do anything for you, Kurt. The last thing I want is to lose you.'

Kurt wasn't sure what to think. He glanced around him as if hoping to see a big banner telling him what to do. No such luck. What he did see were couples huddled together at their respective tables. It was sights like these that had made Kurt depressed before he had met Blaine. It reminded him of how happy he could be with Blaine. For the first time that morning, Kurt considered what it would feel like to go back to that single, lonely life of purely platonic love. And to see him every day… What if Blaine found someone new? Let's face it, he has a much greater chance of finding someone in one week than I do in a lifetime, Kurt thought. It pained him to think of Blaine showering love on anyone else but him.

He finally looked over at the girl behind the counter. She had been watching them, it seems, all that time. Kurt had never seen someone look so jealous. Especially not towards him. He looked back to Blaine's loving eyes. Maybe they did have something to fight for.

'Blaine, I…' He swallowed hard, not wanting to appear like the pushover he was. 'I want to try. But…you have to promise never to scare or hurt me like you have.'

Blaine tried to contain his happiness and appear serious when he nodded at Kurt's words. 'I promise. I don't want you to be afraid of me, Kurt.' He kept Kurt's hand by his face so he could kiss it repeatedly. 'Let's just put all of this stuff behind us.'

Kurt nodded, feeling resolved but not proud. He gave him a small smile. One last chance, Kurt told himself. One last chance and that's it. He won't be able to talk himself out of it then.

Kurt had no idea how wrong he was_._


	7. Possession Hurts

A.N. Okay! Another chapter today, as you can tell I like doing multiple uploads here. I love all of your reviews, it helps me know if I'm going in a good direction with the story, so here are some responses:

Ej16: Thank you so much! Although I can't imagine rereading this 5 times a day, I'm so happy you enjoy it that much! It makes me worry I'll update and bore you though w I'll try hard to keep you reading!

NeenaDaweena: Thank you! I must admit, your review made me work on this story in my 'study time'! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I hope you're still checking this out!

CLAMP and Fai lover13: Thank you very much, your words make me go all happy and red! I'm glad you found that funny, I wasn't sure if anyone would think that much about it so you made my day! I'll try to include more bits like that!

LittleMonster19: I just have to say, I looked on your profile and the immediate Starship reference makes me think you're totally awesome

I'm introducing a minor OC in this chapter, but since I personally hate reading fanfics involving people I don't know he will not be playing a big part! I promise! Lots of support for the next chapter, though, because Blaine's abuse will be taking a whole new form and it will be tough to write.

Possession Hurts

As the week progressed, Kurt found Blaine was sticking to his word. They had enjoyed a bright, if initially awkward, weekend together by having a picnic, watching movies in the common room and going for late night time strolls out on campus. Blaine seemed to want to sweep Kurt off his feet like he had when they first got together. He complimented almost every aspect of him and made a habit of kissing him when Kurt was least expecting it. It was safe to say by Wednesday morning Kurt's decision to break up with Blaine appeared to be the thought of a madman. He had never been happier.

The class before lunch was dragging on for Kurt, who yearned to be back by Blaine's side. He cursed the fact they were in different year groups. When the bell rang Kurt was the first on his feet.

'Kurt, could I see you for a moment?' His history teacher was waving him over. Kurt approached him, hoping I wasn't something serious. It would detract from the time he could be spending with a certain Warbler.

'Yes, Mr Saunders?'

'Kurt, I was hoping you could help Dillon settle in. I know you had a little difficulty when you first arrived at Dalton so you'll know better than anyone how to help the newcomer.' Mr Saunders nodded discreetly over to one of the boys sitting by the window. Kurt stared at him, wondering how he had missed the news there was a new kid. 'He's a nice boy, but painfully shy. He could use someone like you showing him the ropes.'

The boy did look very shy. His shoulders were up in a guarded fashion, and he was too distracted by the rest of his classmates to realise he was being talked about. Kurt felt embarrassed that he hadn't said something to him before. 'I'd be happy to.' Kurt nodded, smiling at his teacher.

When he approached Dillon, Kurt was sure the boy was shaking just slightly. Even Kurt wasn't this bad when he started.

'Hey, I'm Kurt,' He smiled and held out his hand to shake. 'You got someone to have lunch with?'

Over the following hour, Kurt discovered one thing. A little bit of kindness goes a long way. After they had sat down in the cafeteria, Kurt found himself doing most of the talking. He kept his mood light and his topics general. But soon Dillon was hesitantly joining in and before Kurt knew it the new boy was vividly retelling funny stories of his childhood and was waving his arms in a very animated fashion.

Kurt laughed at his antics, and Dillon flushed happily. This kid was too cute, Kurt thought. He was like the younger brother he had always wanted-mainly to dress up. He was too baby-faced for Kurt to find him physically attractive but there was something endearing about him.

'So, Dillon, do you sing?'

Dillon shook his head, 'Not even in the shower. Tone deaf.'

Kurt smiled, momentarily thinking of Mike Chang. 'That's a shame. I'm in the glee club here. The Warblers. I'm sure they wouldn't mind you sitting in, though. It's a great way to settle in.'

Dillon chewed on his lip. 'I don't know. I like you, but everyone else here just seems a bit…robotic, you know?'

Kurt burst out laughing, and leaned over to pat the boy's hand. 'Thank you! That's what I thought, too.'

Dillon looked much more relaxed now, and gently punched Kurt's arm. 'We can be the normal outsiders.'

Blaine's eyes fired up in anger at the sight of Kurt and the unknown boy. After searching the area for twenty minutes he finally happened upon his boyfriend and was irritated to note he wasn't alone. Kurt never sat with anyone, not even his Warbler friends. Blaine saw to that. So who the fuck was this-

Kurt's hand had touched the other boy's and the other boy responded by playfully punching him. They were both laughing now. Bonding over something Blaine was too far away to hear. Fucking little-!

Blaine strode purposely over to the table and stopped between the two sitting boys.

'Oh, Blaine, there you are!' Kurt grinned up at him. 'Sit down-no, first, meet Dillon. He transferred here from Alabama.'

'Hi,' Dillon offered his hand to shake, which Blaine took firmly, causing him to wince.

'Welcome to Dalton, Dillon.' Blaine said pleasantly. His eyes were hard and searching as he took in the new boy but Kurt didn't notice. 'I'm sure Kurt is taking very good care of you, but I'm afraid I have to steal him from you.'

Kurt looked at him in surprise. 'Really? Is something wrong?'

Blaine nodded. 'It's Pavarotti. The new one. He's not looking well.' He looked over to Dillon. 'It's our bird. Kurt looked after our last one better than the rest of us could, so we need him.'

'Oh, hey, I completely understand.' Dillon smiled as he stood up with his tray. 'Kurt, I'll catch up with you later? It was nice to meet you, Blaine.'

Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him away while Kurt called his goodbyes. 'Sweet kid,' Kurt said.

Blaine made a 'hmm' sound as he headed for the empty choir room.

'He seems more terrified of this school than I was! I'll need to get him settled in. You'll help, won't you?' No response. 'Blaine?' Blaine shut the choir room door behind them and flicked the lock. Kurt heard the soft click and turned back, beginning to feel a little nervous. 'Why are you locking the door?' Another quick glance around told him wherever Pavarotti was, he wasn't here. 'Blaine, what's going on?'

He reached to touch his boyfriend's shoulder, but as soon as he made contact Blaine turned and caught his wrist tightly. 'What the fuck are you playing at, Kurt?' He snapped at him.

Kurt gasped, partly in pain but mostly in shock. 'Wh-what? What are you talking about? Let go of me!'

Blaine's grip tightened and he used his grasp to yank Kurt closer to him. 'You know damn well what I'm talking about! Did you think it was okay to piss off with some little freak? Did you think I wouldn't mind? I fucking mind, Kurt!'

Kurt cowered and his knees bent in their nervous state. 'I-I don't understand, Blaine, he's not a freak! I d-didn't…piss off with him. He's new, and I wanted to be his fr-'

'His friend? You wanted to be his friend?' Blaine interrupted, not believing him one bit. 'Cut the crap, Kurt, the second you abandon your boyfriend for someone else you're looking for more than friendship.'

Kurt's petrified eyes looked at his hand. It was going reddish-purple colour due to lack of blood circulation. Blaine's hand was white in comparison. He was holding onto him so tightly all colour had gone from his fingers and knuckles.

'P-please, Blaine…you're hurting me. Let go. We can sit down and talk about it. You have it all wrong!'

Blaine snarled in response and roughly pushed Kurt back into an armchair. 'Don't lie to me, Kurt! I'm not a child so I don't like being fucking patronised!'

Kurt yelped out in pain pathetically. He had landed in a painful position, but most of his attention was focused on cradling his throbbing hand. He leaned forward and tried to take deep, calming breaths but he found himself starting to cry.

The bastard is making me cry-! Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them as he stood up.

'Y-you're right.' He said shakily, 'You're not a child. You don't have any excuses.' He glared at Blaine all the while trying to stop his bottom lip from quivering.

'What the hell are you talking ab-'

'That's it!' Kurt snapped at him, circling Blaine in an attempt to reach the door. 'I gave you one last chance. You promised you wouldn't be like this but you couldn't even last a week!' Blaine watched him as he circled the room, his fists clenching. 'We're done! You and me. Th-that's it!'

Kurt leapt for the door. All he had to do was unlock it and then scream until someone came and found them. He didn't care if Blaine talked himself out of trouble, he just wanted away from him. But Kurt found himself being cut short as Blaine's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him from the door. 'Stop it, Kurt.' Blaine growled in his ear. He pressed the smaller boy against the wall, deliberately pushing his hand into the small of Kurt's back to make it harder for him to breath. 'Stop using that same line. All the fucking time…We're not going to break up, Kurt. Never. You're mine.'

'Blaine…' Kurt sobbed against the wooden panelled wall. 'Please…'

'What? Let you go? No.' He turned Kurt around so they were face to face. 'Not until you understand.' He dragged his fingers through Kurt's hair before gripping him, forcing his head to stay up so he could see the tear-stricken face. Blaine's expression softened and his other hand came up to lightly stroke Kurt's cheek. 'Baby, I'm not doing this to hurt you. I'm doing this to teach you a lesson. You keep denying me but throwing yourself at other people. I was willing to allow you your family-even that jackass, Finn-but now you've overstepped your boundary.'

'Blaine, y-you can't just-'

'Shh-shh, Kurt, don't interrupt. You see? You challenge me without a second thought. I'm your boyfriend, you don't do that to me.'

Kurt struggled against him but was only rewarded with a swift, painful shove back into the wall. He gasped. 'You're hurting me! Y-you aren't supposed to do that either! That's why we can't-'

'DON'T! D-don't say it, Kurt,' Blaine was getting angry again. His gaze was hard. 'You even think about…Well, let's just say I'll make sure you regret such a mistake.'

Kurt wanted to spit in his face, but on the other hand he wanted to avoid any additional pain he was already due to receive. 'I-I don't care…I wouldn't regret it any more than staying with you.'

Blaine seemed to take a moment to seethe and fume at Kurt's admission. 'Is that so?' He says finally. 'Then what if I turn my attention to the other sources of the problem? I doubt little Dillon would appreciate what's coming to him…'

Kurt's eyes widened and he grabbed onto Blaine's blazer. 'N-no! Leave him alone, Blaine!'

'Little shit brought it upon himself-'

'No! Look, I-I'll stay with you, okay?' Kurt pulled on him. 'I'm sorry, just don't bring him into-'

Kurt was cut short once again, but this time it was due to the sudden, unexpected but excruciating pain in his stomach. Blaine's clenched fist and furious expression was all he needed to see to understand he had just been punched. He crumpled to the floor, unable to take a breath after having the wind knocked out of him.

'You fucking-! You care more about him than me, is that it?' Blaine was now shaking in anger as he stood over Kurt. 'Threaten you , I get nothing. Bring that little freak into the picture you're begging me to forgive you.'

Kurt panted in air as soon as his body would allow. His vision was blurry. The pain made it impossible to focus on anything but the pounding agony just below his chest. His knees came up slowly and he fell to the side in the foetal position. He could feel Blaine's glare burning into him. He stayed quiet, too afraid to do anything else.

'Look at you. Makes me want to beat the shit out of him anyway.' He sneered.

Kurt's hand shot out and weakly took hold of Blaine's trouser leg. 'Don't…please, just…don't…' Kurt shut his eyes once more. He was so wrapped up in his pain that he hadn't realised that many minutes had went by. Blaine hadn't moved or said another word. When Kurt began a coughing fit, Blaine seemed to snap out of whatever daydream he was in. Kurt felt arms wrap around his smaller frame. He felt himself being lifted off the ground and carried to the nearby leather couch. 'Blaine…'

'Baby, I'm sorry I hurt you like this.' Blaine whispered to him. He moved to stroke Kurt's hair, which by now was soaked in sweat. 'I-I was hurt too and I just wanted you to feel the pain I was in. I don't want to lose you. Not to anyone. I'll do anything to keep you with me.'

Kurt kept his eyes closed. This time there was no promise that it wouldn't be repeated. There was no apology that mattered. His soft and gentle caresses gave him no comfort, only regret and shame. Shame that he couldn't find it in himself to stand up to him anymore.


	8. Bad Romance

A.N. Hey guys! Again, sorry for the delay. I must have typed out at least 4 different versions of this chapter but I really wasn't happy so I have decided to split it up over this chapter and the next. This, basically, is the set up for the bad chapter to follow and is, in a sense, a lot calmer than previous posts. Again, thank you SO MUCH for all your support and awesome words of encouragement, and please continue to give constructive feedback. There are a few of plot suggestions I received from reviews that I definitely plan to use, which just goes to show I need you! XD Response time!

Mysticrain4: Thank you! w. I so agree on the 50%+ Darren Criss thought! When I started reading dark!Blaine, I loved it but still thought 'It wouldn't happen Darren is too megafoxyawesomehot,'

Ej16: I'm so happy for that last review, I will be using your idea in the next few chapters. There are so many levels to their type of relationship so support and help like that really keeps me going! ^^

LittleMonster19: I'm so glad you liked Dillon! I completely agree, they need hugs but…I'm afraid the Blaine-train isn't going to stop anytime soon. Dillon might make a couple of 'guest appearences' though. You're awesome, like red vines!

CLAMP and Fai lover13: Don't worry about jumping to conclusions-honestly, I have a bunch of ideas and I adapt the story to what I think (going by reviews) works best. A lot of people have a dark!Blaine love like me, but there will definitely be more depth to him than other fics so feel free to give suggestions!

Next chapter should be up tomorrow, and you'll understand why I feel I have to update it so quickly! Enjoy!

Bad Romance

Kurt was in awe at how different his life was after only a few days from Blaine's last outburst. Well, it was more of an ambivalent awe, as he couldn't even muster the energy and foolishness to be truly surprised. Every moment it seemed he was being tested. Every moment he was out of his room he would be bombarded by people who wanted to 'hang out' or 'have a catch up', and Kurt felt like Blaine's eyes would be on him and he would have to persistently decline their offers. Any extensive contact could have been interpreted at something more than what it was in Blaine's eyes. He guessed what hurt the most was how quick his friends were to just nod and accept it. Part of him wanted to beg them to notice something was wrong, plead to them to recognise he wasn't being himself. He just wanted someone to notice, but at the same time wish all his slip ups and little white lies wouldn't attract attention. After all, what would Blaine say? Worse yet, what would he do?

Blaine, on the other hand, was acting like the whole thing with Dillon was such a release for him. Kurt noticed with hidden disgust that a weight seemed to be lifted off his boyfriend's shoulders. He was all smiles, always laughing and whispering sweet nothings into Kurt's ear every chance he got. _It's like he's a freakin' schizophrenic! _Kurt thought to himself. It still messed with his mind every time he tried to contemplate that the beautiful, caring, teddy bear of a boy he fell for all those months ago could be the angry, unpredictable, gruesome creature who was littering his body with cuts and bruises. It would be at this point Kurt would shake his head and rub his face in a futile attempt to rid his mind of these thoughts.

Kurt could feel himself coming up to one of these moments on Thursday afternoon. He was in study hall, sitting by himself in one of the corners of the room, when he had stupidly allowed his mind to wander. His hands came up to his face and he rubbed himself from his forehead to his eyes, his eyes to his chin. When he pulled his hands away he was met with Blaine's curious stare right in front of him.

'Jes-Blaine!' He cried out, hand flying down to steady himself in case he fell back off his chair.

Blaine laughed and leaned down to kiss him. 'Hello to you too, baby. Did I give you a little scare?' He sat up on the table by the book Kurt had been not-reading.

'Just a little one, but I'm sure you'll get me good next time…' Kurt tried to be light about it as he allowed himself to be kissed. Funny, Blaine didn't seem to mind his lack of reciprocation these days. 'What are you doing here? Don't you have Geography right now?'

Blaine cocked his head to the side. 'Maybe some other people can't pinpoint Scotland on a world map, but I can.' He laughed again, and Kurt's eyes softened as he felt he was seeing _his _Blaine again. The one who made Kurt feel relaxed and happy. 'I excused myself to the bathroom so I could come find you and tell you not to make plans for this Friday night.'

_As if I could make plans with you pulling my strings like a mindless puppet…_

'Why, what am I doing on Friday?' Kurt still found himself asking.

Blaine's eyes flashed. 'You're letting me take you to Jeff's birthday party in the main hall. He hired it out for my year, and I'm able to take you along as my guest.' He winked, 'Just a perk for having me as your boyfriend.'

Kurt plastered a smile on his face and tried to look excited. 'Sounds great. We're really overdue a party, and I get to wear something other than this blazer!'

Blaine laughed again-Boy, he's on a roll today!-and stood up off the table. 'Trust you to first think about clothes.' He bent over and ran his hand through Kurt's hair, gently pushing his head back so he could easily swoop down and steal another kiss. 'You're too cute, sometimes.' With that, he set off back to his class and left Kurt by himself again in the corner.

It was times like these it made him purely sad that the Blaine he had just witnessed couldn't be around all the time to protect him from any other side of his personality. _That being said,_ he thought, _I really do have to think carefully about what I wear._ The last thing Kurt wanted was for Blaine to think he was trying to attract someone else's attention by wearing something too out-there. It would mean denying his creative fashion flow but it would be worth it if Friday evening went off without a hitch. Kurt hadn't a clue at that moment just how big a hitch there would be.

X

As Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance' played on his stereo, Kurt gave himself a once over in the mirror. He was going for the smart casual look in a shirt and waistcoat, with dark fitted jeans and dress shoes. He did what he could with a bland colour scheme, but had to admit he was still going to be dressed better than most, if not all, of the other guys there. He just had a way with these things. It was a gift he couldn't ignore. And if the wolf whistle coming from behind him was anything to go by, Blaine thought he looked good too.

'Blaine, stop sneaking up on me!' Kurt cried out, turning around on his heel to face the Warbler standing under his doorframe. _How the hell does he get in, anyway? I thought I locked it._

Blaine folded his arms, smiling as he gave Kurt's body a look up and down. Nodding approvingly, he stepped forward. 'But it's so fun to, Kurt,' He whined playfully, 'You look so adorable when you've been caught by surprise.' Kurt wasn't sure how to respond, so instead he took in Blaine's outfit. He wore one of his black t shirts that clung to his shoulders and chest area and his brown jacket only just covered the dark red slogan of a rock band Blaine was currently into. His pair of converse shoes merged with his jeans, creating a clean-cut look that Kurt couldn't help but admire. But the most attractive aspect to Kurt was his product-free hair which was now long enough to curl naturally. Kurt stepped into him and pulled on one strand gently. It sprung back up and caused Kurt to laugh quietly.

'You look good.' He said simply, knowing Blaine would understand how much of an understatement that was. _Why would someone who looked like Blaine be interested in me?_ He found himself wondering, almost forgetting about recent events completely. Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's sides and rested them in Kurt's back pockets, cupping his rear softly, and gave him a long, passion-filled kiss.

'You look beautiful…' Blaine murmured against his lips. 'And you taste delicious.' Both he and Kurt chuckled into each other at that, before locking lips once more for a longer kiss. Kurt found himself lost in the moment, which hadn't happened in such a long time. _This moment in time, _he thought, _this is perfect. This is what we're supposed to be. Just like this. _He had no idea how much time had passed. Time seemed to have frozen for them, until they were interrupted by a familiar vibration coming from Blaine's jacket pocket. Blaine smiled in apology as he pulled out his phone. 'It's Jeff, this'll only take a second.' He clicked to answer and moved away from Kurt to check himself in the mirror and Kurt gave his room a quick look over as he waited for him. 'Yeah, we're on our way. Yes, really. I don't know, I think Thad said he was going to bring some. Okay. Okay. See you soon. Bye.' He clicked off his phone and took Kurt's hand. 'Ready?'

'Yeah,' Kurt smiled and they began heading out the door. 'What is Thad bringing?'

'Just a couple of beers. Nothing special.'

'Oh.'

X

Kurt soon realised that by 'just a couple of beers', Blaine had meant a full-on alcohol bar. The main hall was cluttered with bottle upon bottle, can upon can of alcohol. It was a well-known school rule that no alcohol was to be consumed on school premises, but Kurt guessed the risk was taken as no staff member wanted to monitor a party that was likely to go on until the early hours of the morning. By the time they arrived, David was already passed out on one of the leather couches with Wes trying to roll him onto his side so he could be left alone without the risk of him choking on vomit. Kurt couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that even in such a refined and respected establishment, the kids at Dalton were just like those Kurt knew at McKinley. The music was loud enough to cause the floor to pulse with the beat and the only lights came from the disco lamps flicking every nanosecond to a different colour and filled the air with a faint burning scent mixed with sweat. Kurt began to wonder how long he would last in here before his brain would melt from sense-overload. He soon found out he wouldn't last long. He and Blaine had barely set foot in the hall when they were each given a glass of something Kurt had no desire to taste. It smelled of strawberry juice and lighter fluid, and although it was (hopefully) safe enough to drink, Kurt still kept it in his hands and far away from his lips.

By the time they had found a table to sit at, Kurt was plagued by many thoughts.

_Will I be considered too much of a loser for asking if the music could be turned down? _

_If half of the Warblers are here, why isn't there a decent track on? _

_I really hope no one is sick on me. _

_I really need to get rid of this drink, the smell is going to make _**me **_vomit on me._

When Blaine motioned for them to get up and dance, Kurt was only to happy to abandon the glass on a nearby table and at least try to enjoy the night. The other guys were in circles or groups where they could all jump and sing to the music, but Blaine made sure as to keep Kurt to himself. He pulled him in close and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Together they moved to the beat, sneaking kisses and lightly grinding so as to not attract too much attention from any others who weren't completely drunk by now. As excited as Kurt found himself, their closeness and the intensity in Blaine's stare brought back the memories when they were last so close in a school hall. His stomach began to ache at the thought, and the fire in his boyfriend's eyes reminded him of the anger which could result from any simple mistake. Kurt's stomach turned and he suddenly felt very ill. The additional factors, such as the smell, pulsing beats and blaring music only made him feel worse. _I need to get out of here…_

No sooner had Kurt thought those words did Thad come up beside them, grabbing onto their shoulders. 'Hey!' He shouted over the music, 'You guys have to do a song! Every Warbler has to!' Kurt had a feeling he was really only wanting public-favourite Blaine to perform for the party guests but wanted to try and include the newest club member. Blaine gave a nod and began to pull Kurt over towards what seemed to be the staging area.

Kurt resisted, causing Blaine to turn to him questionably. 'I don't feel so good.' Kurt admitted, finding it hard to be heard over the noise. When Blaine still pulled on him, he pointed down to his stomach and pulled a sickly face.

Blaine nodded slowly. 'I'll come with you!'

Thad had turned down the music a little in preparation for Blaine's song, and Kurt shook his head. 'You have to stay and promote the glee club. I'll come back when I feel better.' _Like hell I will…_

Blaine remained expressionless but continued to stare into him as if not fully believing him. Fortunately, Jeff had grabbed him and pulled him up to the microphone, leaving Kurt free to edge towards the door. The music came to a stop and was replaced by the announcement that Warbler Blaine was giving a number. As the cheers began, Kurt managed to slip out of the hall but not before noticing that Blaine's drink, given to him less than five minutes ago, was sitting on the table completely empty.

X

Kurt lay in bed, unable to get to sleep even after several hours of lying down. True, he hadn't bothered to take off his party outfit but that didn't normally affect his sleeping habits. He knew exactly why he couldn't sleep, though. There, in the pit of his stomach, was the feeling that his decision to leave the party early was going to bring about bad consequences. He couldn't put his finger on it. It was true that he was feeling nauseous and couldn't take much more of the atmosphere, but after having returned to his room his stomach quickly settled. His promise to go back was broken, and he had the unsettling feeling Blaine knew about it.

It was around 12.30am Kurt heard the first lot of party goers stumble down the hall, trying to find their way back to their dorms. At around 1am, Kurt's ears perked up as he heard Nick's familiar giggles, followed by a deeper voice that sounded remarkably like Jeff's. Kurt opened his door and gave a silent gasp as he caught sight of them. Nick was pressed up against his door, lips glued to Jeff's as his hand fidgeted with his door handle. After a few moments, they both fell into Nick's room and the door shut firmly behind them. The sound was cut off straight after, Kurt noted. These walls are thick…

Kurt was still lying back on his bed amused at what he had witnessed at around 2am, when a small tapping sound broke him out of this thoughts. Kurt lifted his head off the pillow and stared at the door. Why is it he had almost been expecting this? He quietly stood up and walked to his bedroom door. As he approached it, the handle moved but whoever was behind the door was met with the lock. After another few failed attempts, the tapping resumed followed by loud whispering.

'Kurt! Ku-urt! Open up!' Kurt hesitated, and couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly dumb when he complied and unlocked his door. There, under the threshold, was a very drunk Blaine. His hair was very tousled, making Kurt wonder if he had been running through bushes at all that night, and he wore a charming but drunken grin. 'Kurt, baby, you're up!' He still stage-whispered, before stumbling forward into Kurt.

Kurt tried to catch him in case he fell, and pulled him further into the room so he could use his desk for balance. 'Yes, I'm up. Are you alright?'

'Alri-? Kurt I'm fucking fantastic!' Blaine laughed, not noticing how Kurt flinched at the swear word. He wasn't used to Blaine swearing, and the only real occasions he could remember involved him being angry. 'You should've been there, Kurt, everyone was…everywhere! It was the best party ever!' He said the last part louder, and Kurt found himself shushing him, embarrassed.

'It sounds great, but you should really get back to your room.' Kurt tried moving him towards the door. Having a drunk Blaine in his room now seemed like something he should not get into the habit of doing. Blaine, however, resisted him and put a finger up to his mouth in a 'oopsie' type of way.

'Kurt…' He whispered, giggling, 'I…I can't find my room!' He started laughing out loud and Kurt wasn't sure how to react. 'I thought…'I'll stay with Kurt!', yeah?'

Kurt bit his lip. 'Blaine, you can't. I'm feeling ill, remember? I…I don't want you catching anything.' He was sure his lie would go over smoothly, seeing as he was talking to a drunk who didn't seem to be able to focus on him for any longer than three seconds. But instead of going with it, Blaine narrowed his eyes.

'Don't lie, you're fine. You were even fine earlier.' He used the wall to help him to the door, and for a moment Kurt thought maybe Blaine was leaving, but all he did was shut the door and lock it again. He turned back around to Kurt and stared at him. A few seconds later, he pushed himself off the door and Kurt couldn't help but notice he didn't seem as drunk now. He wasn't swaying at all, and his stare was becoming more sober and serious. It then occurred to him that perhaps Blaine hadn't been drunk at all. It was that thought that caused Kurt to go cold. _What is he doing?_

Blaine stepped towards him and pulled Kurt into the same type of hold they had been in just a few hours ago. He kissed his lips, then cheek and then dipped to his neck. Kurt's breathing quickened as his heart began to thud in worry and slight panic. 'Blaine…I-I don't want to…' He gasped as Blaine bit down on his skin in an attempt to shut him up.

'But I do,' Blaine responded in a growl. His hands roamed Kurt's now shaky frame, and held his hips tightly so he could grind into him. His pushing resulted in him pressing the slighter boy against the wall, and Kurt was reminded of Nick and Jeff. Only this isn't what he wanted. This wasn't mutual.

'B-Blaine, please, get off-!' His hands pushed at him, but he was shaking too much and Blaine was too strong.

'Shh, shh, baby you have to learn to shut your fucking mouth.' Blaine said lowly, with a hint of a fake-sweetness to his voice. One hand reached round to grope his rear as the other seemed to disappear between their bodies. The first Kurt knew what Blaine was doing was when he heard the unmistakable sound of his zipper being pulled down. 'Fuck, Kurt…' Blaine murmured, 'Your sexy little ass is mine, understand?' He gripped him harder through his tight jeans. 'And I want it. Now.'

Kurt let out a cry of sheer panic, and realised that there was no way he was going to stop this now. Blaine had him trapped, and the reality of how thick the walls were was enough to convince him no amount of screaming or shouting was going to help.

Help wasn't on it's way. And Blaine wasn't going to stop until he got what he came for.


	9. Helpless Angel

A.N. Thanks again for all the great reviews! I'll try to update again over the next couple of days since I'm getting more and more excited about dealing with new turns in their relationship. For this chapter, I really need all of you to read the warning below, since I know this won't be for everyone. I made it M for a reason .

*WARNING*: As you might have suspected from the end of the last chapter, this is going to contain sexual scenes and rape and it _is_ heavy (for me anyway). Please, please, PLEASE do not read if you have a problem with this. It isn't meant to offend anyone and is simply part of the story. I will try to arrange the next update so you can continue to understand the story without needing to read this chapter.

Helpless Angel

It seemed like the entire earth was in utter darkness except for Kurt's bedroom. No sound came from anywhere else in the school and the window framed only black and a faint reflection of two figures struggling in a corner. Kurt realised with a sick feeling in his stomach that one of those figures was him. The one that was losing.

'B-Blaine, please…I'm begging you…stop!' He pleaded with Blaine, gripping onto his t shirt as if trying to repel him through desperation. It was useless, though. If anything, Blaine was encouraged to push him further into the wall, grinding himself into Kurt's slighter body like a dog on heat. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once. His rear, his face, his neck, his crotch… Kurt whimpered and tried to close himself off by wrapping his arms around himself and crouching forward. Blaine was having none of it. He grabbed Kurt's neck roughly and pinned him back to the wall as his other hand finished undoing Kurt's jeans. Kurt let out a choking sound when he felt his jeans crumbling to the floor, leaving most of his lower body bare. A soft hand caressed his hip, where his leg met the hem of his underwear, and what felt like a thumb pressed into his inner thigh and roamed upwards until it was met with yet another choked gasp. Kurt heard a soft chuckle near his ear, and the hand on his neck slowly slid down to the top button of his shirt. He struggled again, but mostly out of fear rather than any form of belief that it would make any difference. He was rewarded by being shoved into the wall once more. In his several moments of pain and dizziness, Kurt lost his shirt. The first he knew about it was when he felt Blaine's cool fingers dragging down his chest to his navel. He had never felt more naked in his life.

Blaine smirked at him, his eyes hungry with desire. Kurt watched him through his tears and almost fell apart when those beautiful brown eyes focused on his underwear. _No, no, no no…please just leave me…_ He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to watch anymore. To make matters worse, Blaine seemed to take pleasure in drawing out the process by forcing a kiss on the shaking boy's lips. Kurt could taste traces of alcohol, making him think how much Blaine could have drank in order to be able to do what he's doing now. The fact Blaine now didn't even seem tipsy now made him think perhaps he would be doing it anyway. Blaine's tongue found it's way to Kurt's and mercilessly tackled it to the point of Kurt's defeat. He moaned into his mouth as his hands circled his hips and finally slipped under the waistband of his briefs. Kurt made a pitiful sound of refusal but no amount of squirming was enough to stop those hands exploring him shamelessly. He felt his legs be lifted and the soft sound of his underwear hitting the floor soon followed.

'Blaine-please…st-stop…' His voice couldn't last beyond a whisper, and part of him hoped Blaine wouldn't hear how defeated he was. But he did.

'Baby, just relax and go with it,' Blaine licked around his ear, his smirk evident in his voice. 'You'll enjoy it. I'll fuck that sweet little halo off your head, don't you worry, angel…' He laughed at his own joke as he pressed his fully-clothed body against Kurt's now entirely naked one, and Kurt felt a sharp pain in his chest knowing Blaine was getting off on the power he had over him. Until then, he still held on desperately to the idea that maybe some little part of Blaine, no matter how tiny, still cared for him, still loved him like he used to, but as Kurt was pulled and shoved back on his bed, all hope in that was lost.

He tried to scramble backwards on the bed before Blaine could reach him again yet his legs were shaking so badly he just looked ridiculous. Blaine laughed at his attempts as he slowly strode over to him, like a cat towards a trapped mouse. At the foot of the bed he began to remove his t shirt and kick off his shoes. Not once did his gaze leave Kurt's, and not once did he look anything less than excited at their predicament. Kurt pushed himself up against his headboard with only one thought reeling in his head.

_Once he gets on the bed, I make for the door. Run and don't look back. Kick, scratch-anything to salvage enough time to unlock the door…._

He didn't have to wait long until Blaine tossed aside his own clothes, leaving on his own briefs, and put one knee up on the bed. Kurt prepared himself to leap off the bed but then something caught his eye which made his stomach twist even more. Blaine was hard. Kurt had seen him turned on before and had felt the firmness of his full-on erection, but never before had he seen it so prominent and never before had he ever been utterly terrified of it. With a muffled cry, he got to his feet and jumped to the floor. His legs crumbled beneath him at the impact on their unsteady state, but he didn't let that stop him from clambering towards the door. Behind him, he heard Blaine swear in a growling fashion. Less than two feet away from it's oak frame, Kurt felt Blaine's strong grip around his ankle and he was then easily dragged back along the floor. He turned his body to kick out at him but as he flipped onto his back he was met with a single blow to his stomach. He almost lost consciousness right there and then from the pain, and he wished he had, but part of him was still aware enough to know he was being picked up and dumped back on his bed.

'You little shit…' He couldn't see through a haze of red and black, but Blaine's angered voice was as clear as day. Kurt immediately felt like a fool for trying to run. He never stood a chance in hell and all he succeeded in doing was increasing the level of pain he was going to receive. He wept into his sheets, his fingers clawing at them until Blaine took both his wrists in his hand and pinned them above his head. 'You ever-' He hit Kurt across the face with his free hand, '-_ever_-' Another hit, 'try to run from me again, you'll find yourself unable to fucking _walk_! Understand?' After yet another hand across the face, Kurt felt his neck being pushed down as if a clamp was around him. He found himself nodding weakly, but knew it wasn't his own doing. After a few moments, Blaine's grip seemed to leave him and he could hear him huff faintly as he took off his underwear. When his sight returned to him, Kurt was met with a fully naked Blaine kneeling above him. The little escape attempt didn't seem to have disturbed his arousal at all. Blaine stroked himself calmly and lifted Kurt's almost lifeless legs up onto his shoulders.

Kurt watched him, unable to accept what was happening until he felt the other shift under him and position himself at his rear. Panic returned to him and he struggled weakly to move his body away. 'Blaine…' He breathed, 'Blaine, please-!'

Blaine stared down at him, his gaze hard resolved. 'What?' He leaned forward, deliberately pushing himself into Kurt's entrance just enough to feel the beginnings of pleasure. 'You told me you loved me, Kurt. You should want this. You should want to feel me inside you. And you do.' He smirked, 'You just don't know it yet.'

His mouth found Kurt's just in time to stop the other boy from talking back. He couldn't, however, stop the scream that erupted from Kurt when Blaine shoved himself deep inside him. Blaine's face lit up at the tightness that now surrounded his shaft. He groaned and pulled out just enough before slamming himself back in without a second thought. Kurt cried out and struggled in utter pain. He felt like he was being ripped from the inside. Blaine was too big. His legs tried to spread as wide as they could, but it didn't stop the agony or the tearing sensation deep inside him.

Blaine had grabbed hold of his waist and was beginning to rock into him faster and harder, using his grip to keep Kurt steady. 'Fuck, Kurt-Oh, holy shhh-!' He panted as his eyes roamed Kurt's sweaty body. His pleasured expression was only increased when he noticed how strained Kurt was and how desperately he was clinging to the bed sheets. He leaned down wrapped his arms around him, grinding himself against Kurt's own member. He angled himself so he was able to push himself in to his very base, his moans becoming more and more intense and louder.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. _W-Why won't he stop? He's going too fast-I can't-! Stop, please, pl-_

Kurt wasn't sure when he lost consciousness. Part of him had hoped that it was early on, but he couldn't lie to himself. Moments before everything went black, he felt two sensations. The first was of Blaine's red-hot release spilling into him, filling him to the point of him leaking. The second sensation shamed him more than he had ever thought possible. Right before he passed out, he felt himself shiver in unmistakable lustful pleasure.


	10. So Beautiful

A.N. Hey everyone, I am so sorry for taking so long for this update! I'd love to say I was incredibly busy and nowhere near a pc or laptop, but the truth is every time I tried writing this chapter I ended up being very unsatisfied and I refused to update when I didn't think it felt right. I guess it was writers block? Anyway, I got a couple of reviews recently that really lifted my spirits so I made myself sit and type until it was done. It isn't much after such a long wait, I know, but hopefully I'll be quicker now this is out of the way! Once again, please let me know what you think and fill my email inbox with suggestions if you have any thoughts or ideas (My e mail address is at the bottom of my profile). Your suggestions really do make it easier to write, meaning faster updates! Thank you so much if you're still reading this! XD

Ej16: *giggles in cyber hugs and munches on cookies* Thank you for being so supportive! The fact you check so often makes me want to just write and write and write so you stay with me! Please don't worry, I won't be leaving this story. I have so many other Blaine/Kurt storyline ideas but I'm resolved to finish this one before I start a new story. I'd really love to hear your thoughts, so if you want please e mail me!

Warblette: I'm really supportive of your idea of having a part all from Blaine's POV, so really it's down to figuring out where it would be best to have it. Thank you! ^^

Mental dance party: Thank you I sometimes struggle when I think the way I write might not make sense to others so I'm glad you liked the flow of the whole story so far since my updates can often be so far apart! I'm a big dark!Blaine fan and I wish there was more out there for me to read but I know what you mean. Dark themes are hard! I'm just so happy you like my attempt!

Love from Scotland, all!

* * *

><p><span>So Beautiful<span>

Kurt wasn't sure when he actually woke up. It had seemed his eyes had always been open, staring out of the window at the rising sun as he lay on his side, and it was simply his consciousness which slowly came to. Whatever the time, he could tell it must have been mid-morning. The birds had been singing for quite a few hours now but the grounds and halls were too quiet for it to be after ten. _What day was it anyway? Saturday. It has to be Saturday, because yesterday was Friday. Although it wouldn't be the first time I was wrong about something, or someone, I believed I understood… _Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, finding they stung badly from either the excessive staring or the fact his eyes had shed so many tears in just one night. Other than that, he didn't move. Behind him, he could feel Blaine's warm body pressed up against his. A hand was resting on his hip, the fingers curling into his skin gently. Kurt guessed he was still asleep and did not want to change that. Blaine wasn't a light sleeper but it would be a risk to even try moving an inch. Kurt swallowed heavily, wishing he could just curl up into a ball. His whole body felt cold and damp despite the warm gaze of the sun warming up his entire room. His blanket which normally gave comfort from it's cosy thickness just seemed heavy on his skinny frame and acted as a second reason he believed he couldn't move. He bit his bottom lip as he realised that even after….last night, this was the most he ever felt trapped in his own room. Last night. _No, don't think about that._ Last night when Blaine did that to him. _Stop it! Just stop, you'll just make things worse!_ But he found he couldn't even lie to himself. How could he make things worse now? The worst has already been done.

Kurt couldn't stop a shuddering breath from escaping him at that thought. His blood ran cold immediately after when the hand on his hip tightened it's hold on him and pulled so he was lying on his back.

'You're awake,' Blaine smiled down at him, his voice a little scratchy from sleep but still pleased and content. 'I've been watching you, thinking you were fast asleep.' He leaned down and kissed Kurt's forehead slowly. Kurt didn't move. He couldn't look him in the eye, so he just stared straight up at the ceiling. 'You're so beautiful when you sleep…' Kurt swallowed again, wondering why he didn't just leave when he had the chance. His own voice was gone, and Blaine's words just made him feel sick to his stomach. How could he say these things? How could he be beautiful? His body was riddled with utter shame and self-contempt. Where is the beauty in that? Kurt's stomach turned, and he moved himself around to face the window again. 'Kurt, baby, what's wrong?'

Kurt folded his hands between his pillow and his cheek as he tried to focus on a little robin perched on his windowsill. He realised than any sane person would be demanding-no, pleading-for an explanation for what he did. The way he defiled him. Yet Kurt knew from Blaine's last words that such a reaction would be fruitless. _Blaine doesn't think he has done anything wrong… _A gentle finger caressed his cheek, followed by a kiss just under his ear. Blaine's lips hovered just there as he took in the morning scent of his boyfriend.

'Last night…' Kurt's voice broke through the silence so unexpectedly he even caught himself off guard. His voice was weak and feeble, like someone who was on the verge of tears despite the fact he had no more to cry. Blaine didn't say anything so he continued. 'Last night-why did you…Blaine, th-that was r-….' He tried hard to finish that sentence, but he found he couldn't and instead pulled his blanket up to his mouth after letting out a choked sound. It was obvious what that last word was.

Blaine still didn't say a word. His face still rested on Kurt's, and his breathing was calm and steady. He was thinking about Kurt's question, or his answer. Kurt began to wonder if he had even heard him. Then, Blaine's light and soothing response came. 'Baby, it wasn't.' He gave him a patronising smile which Kurt had only ever seen on the faces of parents when their child was upset about something silly. 'Don't you remember? You wanted it.' His arms gently pulled him closer, something which used to give Kurt unbelievable comfort. 'You were so beautiful, so sexy. Kurt, you're mine and I'm yours. That is what lovers do.'

Kurt tried to pull away from him, but the arms didn't let up so all he accomplished was an unceremonious turn after which he was face to face with the dark haired beauty. 'I didn't want it-!'

'You did, Kurt,' Blaine interrupted firmly but his tone was still caring. 'Your body wanted it but you struggled with the intensity of it all.' His fingers softly curved around his cheekbones. 'Baby, baby, that happens. The best thing to do is to just push through it, like we did. Don't you remember how amazing it was? You screamed my name and we came together. Then you fell asleep in my arms.' Blaine's eyes glazed over and his smile grew, as if he was thinking of the memory and basking in it's apparent glory. Kurt, however, did not have such a memory. All he could recall was the pain, the humiliation and the overwhelming sense of betrayal and self-disgust. That and…that moment of pleasure before he figured he passed out. Suddenly nauseous, Kurt closed his eyes and lowered his face between them. He had felt it. It had began to feel so good and had managed to overshadow the hurt.

Blaine looked at him carefully, sensing Kurt's mental weakness. 'Baby…' He whispered in his ear. 'I'm sorry you got scared. I'm sorry if I read you wrong. I thought you were just playing, I didn't know because you sounded like you were liking it.' Kurt shook his head slowly but heavily. He was beginning to get a headache trying to remember the night before since most of the morning he had been trying to scrape it from his memories. Every time he stumbled upon a recollection, his head pounded hard as if punishing him. Eventually he just stopped trying. It was too painful now. He knew the truth, and he knew what the truth told him about himself and Blaine. Deep down, he knew. But admitting it to himself was too painful. If only what Blaine said was true…

'I didn't…'

'Kurt, baby, you did.'

'I…did…'

'That's right, shh…c'mere,'

Blaine's strong arms wrapped around Kurt. They both knew it was all pretence but it made them feel better.

Kurt let himself be pulled in.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Kurt found himself staring once again. This time his eyes were gazing, unfocused, on the steamed up glass door of his shower. He had been in there for about ten minutes just standing doing nothing. Part of him had forgotten why he was there in the first place. His eyes slowly fell to the soap in his hand and he gradually began washing his now thoroughly wet body. His skin felt different, more…numb than usual and he vaguely wondered if he was coming down with something. <em>I should be so luck-ow!<em> He gasped in pain as his shoulder began to throb where his hand had been rubbing. Kurt looked around to see if there was any visible signs of injury and was met with bruises running up his arm. He glanced to his other arm and it was like a mirrored image. _How-?_

Knock-knock 'Kurt, are you alright? Will you be much longer?'

Kurt's eyes flew to the closed door. Of course. Blaine. For the first time that morning, Kurt actually looked at himself. Dark marks of various colours littered his skin and stood out like shiny black stones in a patch of pure white snow - all left over from last night. Kurt swallowed hard at the hazy recollections of Blaine's vice-like hands gripping and pulling him. No wonder he was in this state. He didn't want to think about this. He especially didn't want to think about Blaine forcing himself inside him or the fact Kurt that he was rapidly becoming aware of the tearing pain which was making him lean heavily on the shower walls.

'Y-yeah, fine. I'll be out in a minute.' He called back. He tried to keep his voice as steady as he could and he could make out the sound of Blaine walking away from the door. Without putting much thought into his actions, Kurt tried to clean himself off as quickly as possible. The sooner he covered himself up, the better. Stepping out the shower Kurt caught sight of himself in the semi-steamed up mirror and immediately felt like throwing up and crying at the same time. He knew he'd been losing weight, and he had discovered his 'roughing up' marks only minutes before but yet coming face to face, so to speak, with both factors at once…

His hand reached out and nervously touched the glass. His skin was colourless despite having just come out of a hot shower. _I look like death…_

'You look beautiful.'

Kurt almost slipped as he jumped in fearful surprise at the voice. Blaine caught his elbow and upper arm and steadied him on the damp tiled floor.

'Wh-what?' Kurt found himself asking, deciding there was no point in wondering how Blaine could just enter locked rooms without a sound.

Blaine looked him in the eye. 'You don't look like death, baby. You look beautiful. Like a doll.' He smiled and took a step forward to hug his wet frame from behind. 'My little porcelain doll that only I can touch.'

Kurt hadn't realised he had spoken his thoughts aloud. Together with Blaine, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Blaine looked blissful, as if what he said was true. If Kurt had believed he was telling the truth, he would have been even more scared. But all Kurt saw was a shadow of his past self. A mutilated form of the person he used to be. And the sight killed him. 'I've got so many…P-people are going to see-'

'Just wear long sleeved shirts.' Blaine smiled and kissed his bare neck. 'Don't worry, baby, you hardly notice it under the uniform. Only I'll see. I promise.'


	11. New Message

A.N. Hello again everyone! Settled back into university now, so thought I'd get cracking with a couple of chapters and some updates! Okay, so as much as I love writing this story, I know I have too many ideas and trains of thought for the one fic and no one likes it when a story drags on too long. That's why the next few updates will be heading towards the end. I've had to cut out a lot of ideas, but I'm okay with it as I hope to use them in new stories which I hope you stick around for! -Whisper : I'm actually excited at the idea of a sequel, a whole new side to our sadistic Blaine! Any support?

One last thing! Please review, and I'll have another chapter up tomorrow! XD

New Message

**INBOX  
><strong>

**Homeboy, you missed my B-day! No present from you, no cake from me. -Artie  
><strong>

**Hope you don't mind but I got into your change jar to help pay for the Glee club bus to sectionals. Don't worry, I gave you the credit. You should call home soon. -Finn**

**Did you get my text? You didn't text me back xoxo -Rachel**

**Kurt, are you OK? I know you're busy and all, but your McKinley crew wanna hear what's up and that you're happy. Love to Blaine! XXX -Mercedes  
><strong>

Kurt sighed heavily as he slid his cell shut. The texts, along with the twenty seven missed calls, made his heart sink and his eyes burn. He knew he should reply to the messages but all of the explaining, lying and avoiding he'd have to do was just too much. This was especially true when most of the recipients would see right through his words and know something is wrong._ God, I hate being so transparent!_

'Kurt, you have the deciding vote. Kurt?

A firm and depressingly painful nudge in the side from Blaine brought Kurt's thoughts tumbling to reality. After sliding a hand across his body as if to protect his aching ribs, he looked around the Dalton choir room. The Warblers were all staring at him. Blaine shifted nonchalantly on the couch beside him.

'Sorry, I zoned out.' Kurt offered a smile, 'What do I have a deciding vote for?'

Wes glanced at David; disapproval etched on his face. 'Seven vote for 'Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word', and seven vote 'Johnny B. Good'. Which do you think will guarantee us a win at sectionals?'

Kurt blinked and tried not to blush. The last he had been paying attention was during roll call. Missing the discussion phase and then the voting? He really needed to focus, but it was hard to do with almost no food in his stomach. Eating wasn't something that appealed to him these days. _Crap, they want an answer!_ he realised as more of his team mates shared concerned and confused looks at the long silence which was still ongoing. 'Uh, I think…' He forgot the song options. 'I think we should find out who's judging our area. Age, musical background-it all matters. We're fabulous at both songs but we should go with the one that the majority of judges love.' He smiled. Good save. He would have to ask Blaine what he voted for later.

Luckily, his 'view' was accepted as others began to nod in agreement. At seeing this, Wes sighed. 'Alright. I didn't want to have to postpone the decision but I guess we could leave it a couple of days to give time for us to find out more about the sectional judges.' He looked back to David who moved his head in support. Wes smiled back and then moved the meeting onto another matter. Kurt wasn't sure why that little interaction between the two senior Warblers made his heart ache. There was so much trust there. So much mutual respect. Kurt's eyes then roamed across the room and landed firmly on Jeff and Nick. He wasn't sure how public their little rendezvous on the night of the party was, but by the way their legs were pressed up against each other and the little light strokes Nick's thumb gave Jeff's palm Kurt guessed it wasn't that much of a secret. Their shy smiles and flushed cheeks represented the beginnings of a relationship. Again, Kurt couldn't explain why the sight made him want to cry rather than be happy for them. Had he really sunk this low? He had an amazing guy who loves him - him! - and it just so happens he is the most beautiful boy Kurt ever laid eyes on. _And one of his pastimes is destroying me inside and out_. Kurt mentally kicked himself for thinking like that but he couldn't have forgiven himself if he hadn't thought it at all. And now someone was licking his ear.

'Blaine-! What are you-?' Kurt jerked across the couch away from the dark haired beauty. 'You can't do that in front of-oh!'

The room was empty. _Shit, I zoned out again and missed the end of the meeting._

Blaine laughed softly and scooted along to close the gap between them. 'You really are out of it today, aren't you?' He pressed Kurt against the arm of the couch as he leaned in to kiss his jaw line and curve a strong hand around the inside of Kurt's thigh. 'S'okay. Your dazed expression is almost as cute as the one your wearing right now. Did I give you a fright, baby?' Kurt strived to ignore the tightening in his stomach and he gripped onto the side of the couch to prepare himself for standing up. Feeling his boyfriend tense up, Blaine narrowed his eyes and used his free hand to gently grasp Kurt by the hair to keep him still. 'Guess I did. I'm getting good at doing that these days, aren't I?'

Kurt attempted to laugh it off but it still came out forced and scared. 'As I always say, practise makes perfect, right?' He glanced towards Blaine and was met with a serious, lustful stare. 'Y-you know we can't do anything here, don't you?' Kurt asked, voice breaking just a little. 'You wouldn't try…you know..?'

Blaine continued to stare at him. 'Try what, fucking you?' He grinned coyly. 'I'm not an idiot, Kurt. This is the choir room _and_ senior commons, it's not going to be empty for long.' Kurt let out a shivered breath of relief. 'But I think we have five minutes…'

Kurt turned his head to look directly at Blaine after hearing that, but instead of asking what he meant he found himself gasping loudly. Blaine's hand had swiftly run up his thigh and cupped him with a fixed grip. 'B-Blaine, stop it-!'

'Shh..' Blaine whispered, pulling Kurt's hair towards him so he could silence Kurt with a deep kiss. Both resistant but shamefully aroused, Kurt moaned protests into his mouth and uselessly shuffled further into the side of the couch. Blaine kept him securely on the seat and his talented hand massaged him in a rough manner. At the sound of a zipper being pulled down, Kurt had the cold realisation that Blaine planned to jerk him off right on the couch in broad daylight with the social room door unlocked. He pushed Blaine hard, succeeding in moving him all of two inches but at least the rubbing stopped. He had thought too soon. With eyes getting more and more fired up, Blaine shoved him back and moved to straddle and trap him. The hand soon returned with a vengeance as it slid easily under Kurt's waistband and his fingers wrapped around Kurt's length.

'Blaine! S-someone could come in and see!' Kurt found himself crying. Part of him found it strange that after all he's been through recently, this is all it took to scare him into tears. No anger, just fear. Blaine ignored him and yanked his head back by his hair hard enough for Kurt to see stars. His eyes filled immediately and began leaking tears. He forced himself to focus on a spot on the ceiling as he felt lips on his throat.

'You love this, Kurt, don't deny it…'

The hand in his pants moved fast and thoroughly, and Kurt was broken inside knowing Blaine was going to get what he wanted. How could he deny it? He has to love it, otherwise why would Blaine be doing it? His breathing hitched painfully through his whimpering and rise in heartbeat, with his body heating up and becoming more and more close to the edge. He swallowed hard. _Fuck, it's coming! I-I'm coming! G-god, no, I don't-don't want-! Not here!_

There was a loud noise that broke through Kurt's barely audible panting and the sound of Blaine's rapid hand. Kurt didn't focus on it very much, figuring that because it wasn't coming from the door it wouldn't matter. However, he soon noticed Blaine's movements were gradually slowing. When his hand came to a stop, Kurt risked looking away from the ceiling to see what was going on. No one else was in the room yet when Kurt felt his heart stop at the sight of Blaine's angered eyes looking at the floor beside them he suddenly wished there was.

'Wh-what's-?'

'You little fucker.'

Kurt blinked and stuttered out a 'Blaine, what d-did I d-'

Blaine's head snapped to face him and a well-aimed smack was delivered to his cheek. Kurt let out a choked gasp and recoiled fearfully, his hands coming up to protect his head. He was sure there was more pain to come - there always was - and he still didn't know what he'd done this time. Blaine stood up and bent to pick up something which had been on the hardwood floor. Kurt's cell. It must have fallen out of his pocket when Blaine moved him. Kurt just had enough time to pull his legs up to his chest and his arms to cover his head before Blaine hurled the cell towards him in anger. It hit Kurt's elbow and fell to his side. When he heard the sound of Blaine walking across the room and kicking a piece of furniture, Kurt grabbed the cell phone and brought it up to his face to read. The screen was lit up with a new message dazzling up at him:

**Hey Kurt! So we got paired up for the history project (yay-1600s!), I was thinking if you've finished up your glee meeting we could get started with a library date, study-buddy? Lol -Dillon**

_Shit._

'I _thought_ we had an understanding.'

Kurt was shaking as he looked up at his boyfriend, who was pacing back and forth looking like he was trying-no, straining-to keep calm. 'Blaine, it's not what you think. This is nothing.' Blaine stopped and turned on his heel to face him. His thick but defined brows were furrowed around his dark glaring eyes, and his fists were clenching so hard it looked like he was going to draw blood from his palms. There was about seven feet between them by now but Kurt still felt like he couldn't move an inch in Blaine's sight.

'You told me you would stay away from him, and in return I wouldn't touch him.' Blaine's voice was now too controlled, like he already had ideas in his head on how he was going to handle this. He slowly started walking forward. 'I kept my part. I smile and nod when I see him in the hallways. I play nice, Kurt. So why could _you _not just keep yourself away? Huh? Why does he have your number? Why the _fuck_ does he seem to think it's okay to flirt with you?'

Kurt cowered against the couch as Blaine came close enough to tower over him. He couldn't take his eyes off the other boy's hands in fear of them coming for him. 'H-he's not-pl-please, Blaine, you aren't thinking str-straight! He's just a friend! Y-' Another blow was delivered to his head so fast Kurt didn't even see it coming. He fell back against the arm of the couch, limp like a rag doll. He couldn't see straight now and yet another punch to the face made it hard for Kurt to register anything anymore. He didn't feel Blaine climbing up over him. He didn't see Blaine raise his fist again, preparing to start on Kurt's stomach.

One thing he did register, however, was the loud and crisp _click! that was the door being opened. _


	12. No One Notices

A.N : Oh my goodness, I'm so close to the end right now I'm getting so giddy but unbelievably sad! This is not the end however. It is the penultimate chapter. There is so much action in this part and I'm not sure if I did wrote it well. I got a little too excited and caught up in it all and I just hope you still enjoy it. As for what I said about a sequel story, I've had a few emails supporting the idea which is great! I will put up the last chapter of this story at the same time as the first of the sequel and I'd love to have some feedback over what you want to see happen next. I'm a huge Klaine shipper so I can't have them apart for long!

I forgot to add review replies last time, so:

Fantasyfan4ever: I actually loved your review! I love that 'Durt' and 'Killon' have now been created as a shipper by you! XD I'm really glad people like Dillon, as he is returning in this chapter and the next - hope you read on to find out why! As for Blaine, he scares me too. And I have to live with him in my mind haha!

downtown dystopia: No one has ever said that to me that before! Thank you so much for giving me extra motivation to continue. XD

borderandhomealone: I laughed so much at what you said, and at the same time I completely agree! If you want I'll send you a mini-fic where you get to shove him off a very VERY high cliff and there _will_ be jagged rocks and lions at the bottom lol!

No One Notices:

'Blaine, you're still here, great! We were wanting to speak to you about-Kurt?'

David pushed the door open further and he, Wes and Thad stepped into the room in which they had their meeting not ten minutes before. The sight which greeted them was, quite simply put, embarrassing. Blaine Anderson was stretched over a flushed and dazed Kurt Hummel, who's fly was undone and his crotch was bulging through his silky underwear. Blaine's eyes were on the other Warblers, looking flustered and alarmed. 'G-guys!' He cried out and quickly shifted himself away from Kurt after pulling his boyfriend up into a sitting position.

'Holy-!' Wes made a point of averting his eyes. 'What the hell are you two doing? This is a common room!'

'I know, I know!' Blaine hurriedly stood up and tried to compose himself. 'We just got a little too ahead of ourselves.'

'That much is obvious.' David said through a snort of laughter. He was watching Kurt sway back and forth, almost falling towards the floor. Blaine must be more talented than David ever gave him credit for! 'But maybe you should take this somewhere else?'

'No!' Wes said firmly, causing all but Kurt to look at him questionably. 'I-I mean, yes, this type of behaviour should be elsewhere, but right now we need to talk with you, Blaine. Kurt…Kurt can just go and gather himself.' Wes refused to look at them, his cheeks red in embarrassment.

Blaine pulled Kurt up to his feet, letting the snivelling boy lean on him as he cradles him in a loving fashion. 'I really think I should take Kurt back to his room. He's, uh, been spacing out all day. I need to make sure he's okay.'

He half-carried Kurt towards the door, stopping only to zip up Kurt's fly for him, not that his boyfriend noticed. Before he could pass the other Warblers, however, Wes raised a hand to stop him. 'Look,' Wes sighed angrily, 'Thad will take him back to his room. We need to get these sectional details dealt with and we need the front man for that. Kurt will be fine without you for an hour or two, I assure you.' His words were final, and although Blaine looked like we was going to argue, he didn't. Hardly anyone was stupid enough to cross an angry and flustered Wes. David wriggled his brows and hid a chuckle behind his hand as Thad stepped forward and took Kurt's weight off Blaine and onto himself. 'Good. Now Blaine, sit down. Thad, take Kurt to his room. Don't feel like you have to stick around. Kurt will probably appreciate the alone time right now.'

Being passed over to another body brought Kurt out from his little mental shell and he felt so ashamed at what Wes was implying. Thad let out a laughing breath and began walking him out.

_What did they think was going on? Didn't they see what he was doing? Why won't anyone notice? I'm crying, my cheek feels red hot and like it has a pulse of it's own and not one of them sees that?_

'B-But-' He starts, but is cut off.

'Don't worry, Kurt.' Blaine called after him, his voice clouded with some type of deep-rooted emotion. 'I'll be with you soon.'

Kurt couldn't find it in him to sob or sniff at that promise, and in hindsight he realised he probably should have. He should have forced them to notice there was something wrong, that he was not okay. That he was scared. But instead he just numbly allowed whatever body he had been passed to - was that Thad's aftershave? - to take him away.

. 

'I still can't believe you were getting it on in the choir room!' Laughter. 'I know you're hot for each other, but I didn't think you liked it risky.' Pause. 'In the _choir room_!'

Kurt had his eyes shut. His head pounded less when it wasn't dealing with his blurry eyes taking in his surroundings. It normally would have taken him five minutes to walk across the main campus grounds to his room, but he hadn't fully recovered from the recent blows to his head and was relying heavily on Thad (who was fortunately buff enough to cope with it) so it was taking closer to half an hour. Finally, after much stumbling and bumping into walls, Kurt found himself unlocking his bedroom and allowed Thad carry him across the final few feet of floor before letting himself fall on his bed. He groaned at the rush of motion, which was wrecking havoc with his headache. He buried his face into his pillow

'Kurt, buddy, you look ill.' Thad said after a few long seconds of silence. 'Hey…you rather I take you to the nurse? I mean, I'll go tell Blaine as well so he can come see…' The boy stopped in mid-sentence as the unmistakable sound of a sob erupted from Kurt's direction. He stared as the smaller boy's shoulders shook and his knees were pulled up to his chest. 'K-Kurt?' The crying boy moved the pillow just enough for his puffy eyes to be seen. Thad stared at him with his mouth slightly ajar and his body rigid. 'I-I, uh…I'll catch you later, okay, buddy?'

Kurt's heart heaved sickeningly as he watched the stunned boy rush out, barely closing the door behind him. Kurt choked on another snivel. That was his punishment for trying to reach out for help. Now alone, Kurt let himself howl into his pillow.

.

It was amazing how much energy a heart-wrenching cry could take out of you. Then again, Kurt had been crying for a full hour. With cheeks now tear stained and red eyes that burned, Kurt found himself resting his head on his soaked pillow. Tears and sweat - never a good combination. It was eerily quiet now that his throat had lost it's ability to produce sound and his nose was too blocked to sniff. It also felt cold. His whole body shivered as if he was lying in a bed of snow. The overall sensation he had was becoming too much. Slowly, he pulled himself up and shifted carefully to the edge of the bed. Gently, he put his feet to the rug on the floor and for the first time in his life he thought he could feel each and every thread weaved under him. He moved silently across the floor to stand by the mirror by his window. He couldn't find it in him to be surprised by his appearance now. He looked like death. Deal with it. Only tonight - after all, evening was now upon him - he looked half conscious. He still swayed just a little and his eyes couldn't focus on anything for any longer than a couple of seconds at a time. Holding his head in one hand, he moved away to the centre of his room.

_I must stink of sweat_. His movements were sluggish as he eased off his jacket and peeled his shirt and tie over his head. Everything he had been wearing was drenched. His belt buckle took the longest to get free from. His fingers slipped so often he wondered if he'd have to start cutting holes in his trousers to just go to the bathroom. Eventually, all but his briefs lay on his floor. For some reason, even in the privacy of his own room, he didn't want to be fully naked. Bad things have happened in this room when he was naked. He tried not to notice that the bruises and swellings his bare body bore were now twice as dark and twice as big as before or that his ribs were now much more visible under his white skin. He crossed his arms over his chest and hurried into the bathroom to turn on the shower. Right now, all he could think about was feeling clean. Upon his return to the bedroom for a change of clothes, however, Kurt came face to face with a new problem.

'Oh my God…Kurt…'

Kurt's breathing hitched in his throat as he watched those eyes take in his roughed up form for the first time. Thad had left the door slightly ajar and now Dillon stood at the doorway, his fingers still ghosting over the handle. The way his eyes looked at him from his head to his toes made Kurt feel more naked than he had ever felt before. Blaine had looked at him like he was beautiful-no, Blaine had looked at him **because** he was beautiful. To him, anyway. But now, under the horrified gaze of his classmate, Kurt knew he looked repulsive, beaten and pathetic. He was frozen in horror and shame.

Dillon slowly edged towards him, letting the door gently shut behind him. He, like Kurt, seemed to have lost his voice. His hand reached out and touched the pale, damp skin and he realised there was no illusion. 'Kurt, what happened to you?' He whispered. No answer. 'Did…did Blaine do…?' Still no answer, but the sound of that name sparked a newfound fear in Kurt's eyes that was impossible to ignore. 'God…W-we need to take you to the school nurse. Or maybe a doctor. Jesus, Kurt, you look starved!'

Dillon tried to push Kurt back towards his desk chair, afraid the frail boy would collapse. Yet he was stopped by Kurt's hand and frightened whisper.

'You can't be here…'

'What? Kurt, I have to make sure-'

'N-no, you can't be here!' With a burst of energy, Kurt pushed back and forced Dillon to the door. 'He can't find you here, he already thinks…Please, please just go!'

They shoved against each other, Dillon a little more gentle from fear of hurting the other boy. At last, Kurt managed to get a good hold of him and, throwing open the door to the corridor, he went to give the last push which would force the other boy out. But instead he came face to face with Blaine at the other side of the threshold.

A whimper escaped Kurt and he fell to the ground as his knees buckled beneath him. _No, no, no, no, this can't be happening…_

Blaine stood still, eyes growing darker and looking more enraged as they darted between his almost naked boyfriend on the floor and Dillon. Nothing happened for many seconds. Kurt grew more and more frightened and tried to find his voice to explain the situation, but Dillon found his first.

'What did you do to him, you sick bastard?' He smaller boy stepped between Blaine and Kurt, and he raised his arms to push the dark haired boy away. Kurt knew that was a mistake and let out a cry of warning before Blaine had Dillon by the throat and slammed his head into he wooden panelling of the doorframe. Kurt covered his mouth as he heard a crack and his friend crumpled to the floor of the corridor.

'P-please, Blaine, stop it!' He cried, hands grabbing at the incensed Warbler standing above him. Blaine couldn't even look at Kurt when he shoved him back across the room. Kurt struggled to keep both boys in his sight but he then realised Blaine was going to lock them in the room together. The last he saw of Dillon, who was sprawled across the corridor floor, was a trickle of dark blood coming from his head and his eyes opening weakly. _His eyes! He's okay, he's okay-he'll get up! Please, God, let him get up!_

Now, though, he and Blaine were alone. Panting heavily, Kurt struggled to push himself as far away from Blaine as possible. He reached his window and hid all but his head behind the curtain. Blaine leaning against the door, his back to him. He seemed to be breathing like he had been running a marathon, and the way he pressed his hands up to the door make Kurt think his boyfriend was crying. 'B-Blaine…?'

The dark haired boy slowly turned around, and any hope Kurt had that Blaine was more upset than angry was destroyed by one, soul-crushing glare. 'You little bitch…'

'Blaine, no! You don't underst-! Nothing was going on, please just let me explain!'

'_Shut the fuck up_!' Blaine yelled at him with a torn voice. He was crying after all. 'I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear any of it, understand?'

Kurt shakily got to his feet and reached for the other boy, and was rewarded by being grabbed by the arm and pushed fiercely, sending him onto the floor. Blaine kneeled over him and began knocking his fist into every inch of Kurt he could see through the red haze which had come over his vision. 'Such - a little -whore!' He growled, delivering a punch every couple of seconds. 'You're supposed - to be - _mine!_' One of his final blows resulted in Kurt's nose erupting with blood. Blaine hardly noticed. 'I guess I should have seen it coming, huh?' He stood up and stared down at Kurt lying on his side on the floor. He sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his now-bloodied hand. 'I thought you were behaving yourself, that you finally got it into your fucking little pretty head that you belonged to _me_!' He finished by viciously kicking Kurt in the stomach.

The air in Kurt's lungs shot out of him from the impact, leaving him coughing and wheezing as his arms attempted to protect himself. 'B-Bl…'

'But you couldn't resist, could you?' Another kick, this time it was not as hard but it was better aimed. Kurt found he was losing the ability to breathe. 'You risk losing what we have so you can play some fucking game with some-some bastard new kid!' Another kick and Kurt's body convulsed and he managed to roll over to face away from Blaine. There was a new sensation in his chest. A piercing sensation. Did something break? This fresh injury had him cough some blood into the back of his throat. It was only a little, but it was enough. He couldn't find the energy or the will to try and protect himself. He was hurting too much. He wasn't even sure if he was still crying; he couldn't sense anything but pain.

Blaine watched him roll over and his eyes followed those bare, skinny legs as they were pulled up near his chest. The dark haired boy gulped down hard. His anger wasn't as strong now, but he wasn't finished. The hostility inside him was still oozing around his soul. His heart told him he had to make sure he kept what was his. Kurt had to know why he was doing this. It was out of love. 'You risked what we have…' He repeated calmly, voice quieter now. 'But…I'd never leave you. That's what true lovers are supposed to do; stay together no matter what. You and me-we're meant to be together, baby. You…you just have to learn. Learn your lesson, so you'll never do it again.' Through his venomous words, Blaine began to smile. It was a twisted smile, full of bitterness and excitement. He grabbed Kurt from the floor and threw him back against the bed. Kurt let out a loud cry of pain as the landing brought out the searing pain within his chest. His scream was cut short, however, as Blaine's hands ran up his legs, his sides and up to his throat to close his fingers tightly around his neck. 'I'm going to make sure you know who you belong to. You're mine, baby. My Kurt. I never wanted to hurt you…' His eyes flash as he hears Kurt cough and splutter under his grip. 'But when you promise you'll be mine and constantly resist me, that hurts _me_!'

_He's going to kill me. He doesn't know it. He won't mean it. But he will. He's going to end it now, and there's nothing I can do about-_

Kurt opened his eyes. His pupils were dilated but focused firmly on the boy above him. He had spent his whole life saying there was nothing he could do about anything. And now he was seconds-no, moments away from kissing his life goodbye. It wasn't going to end like this. Without knowing where the energy came from, Kurt raised his foot to Blaine's stomach and kicked back with all his strength. The hands around his neck suddenly disappeared, and Blaine flew back out of his sight. Without wasting a moment to take a breath, Kurt threw himself towards the bathroom. He could hear Blaine stumbling around behind him. He just had to get always and close and lock the door. But Blaine was too fast-he won't even have time to close the-

_Click!_

Kurt let out a gasp of shock. He was startled with himself as he backed into the sink in the bathroom. He had done it. He locked the door only a second before Blaine slammed himself into it. The sound alone sent Kurt diving under the sink.

'Kurt-! Kurt, open the fucking door! Kurt!'

He sobbed into his hand as the love of his life called on him. He was angry again. Saying Kurt had never been so scared in his life might have been an understatement. Yet all he could think about at that moment was that day Blaine made him feel whole. The day he placed his hand on Kurt's and told him he was who he had been looking for forever. When he told him he moved him, and that he made excuses just to spend more time with him. When he leaned over and took his first, proper kiss. It was the kiss that mattered. It wasn't stolen from him and it wasn't based on lies. This one was perfect, because Blaine was perfect. And now-

'You can't stay in there forever. You know you'll have to come out sooner or later! Fuck-Kurt, open the fucking door before I kick it down!' A series of kicking sounds followed, and Kurt could only shake as the door pulsed with each kick. 'You listening? Don't hide from me! Fucking little-I swear, when I get my hands on you, Kurt…'

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut before forcing them open again. 'P-pl-please…please, Blaine. Please…st-stop…'

There is a moment when the kicking stops, like Blaine wanted to hear his snivelling voice. 'Oh, cry all you want, baby, you know I won't ever leave you.' The promise is immediately followed by scratching. The tab on the door's lock gradually began to turn due to Blaine manipulating it from his side. Kurt lunged to try and stop it from slotting into place, but he was too late. The door swung open. The dark haired beauty smiled down at him with eyes which sparkled in excitement at what was about to occur. 'There you are, my baby…'

Kurt raised his arms up around him. 'B-B-Bl-!'

'Oh, B-B-Blaine? Is that what your trying to say?' The mocking tone cut through Kurt like a sharp knife. 'Are you trying to tell me something?' His hand took hold of the sobbing boy's wrist and he twisted it backwards, forcing Kurt to scream in pain as Blaine opened up the way to Kurt's vulnerable frame. 'Why don't you tell me you love me?' He fell to his knees, settling his body on Kurt's middle. His free hand grabbed a fistful of Kurt's hair. 'You know how much I like to hear that, don't you?' Kurt is given no time to respond before Blaine pulls his head up and then pushes it back onto the tiled floor. 'Because I love you Kurt!' Blaine yelled at the now half-conscious boy. Tears were falling down his face again. Neither of them were listening anymore. They didn't hear a scuffle, the sound of running footsteps or the slam of a door. The bathroom door.

'I _love _you, you fucking bitch!'

'Blaine! Get off him!'

'Oh my god…'

'Fuck, what are you doing?'

Kurt only saw darkness now. He knew his eyes were shut, but he was pretty sure that was only half the problem. The voices around him sounded so far away, like he was listening to a huge commotion at the bottom of a mile-deep drain.

_Wait…voices? What's going on?_

With all he had left in him, Kurt pushed his eyes open. Blaine was there, but he was getting further away - like he was moving back. There were people. A lot more people. Too many for Kurt to focus on. They were all wearing Dalton jackets, though, and a few of them were surrounding his boyfriend, pulling him back. They were pulling him away. A small voice in Kurt's head questioned where they were taking him, and what was going on. He vaguely noticed another few figures were beginning to crowd around himself too. No one touched him, but they were there as if acting like a barrier protecting him. He was safe. He was safe. _I can't believe I'm finally…safe…_

David and Wes looked on at Kurt as his head fell backwards into unconsciousness. Neither of them said anything. Neither knew what to say. They felt sick at the sight before them. Kurt's body was battered and bruised. Around him was a series of bloody marks which matched those they had seen in the bedroom. The only sounds they now heard were the rhythmic dripping of water coming from the sink, and the screams of their favourite Warbler soloist as he was dragged down the halls.

'Kurt! Please, I'm sorry - get the fuck off me! - I love you! Please, Kurt!'

The only fact the boys took solace in was that Kurt couldn't hear a word of it.


	13. Was It All A Dream?

A.N. Ah guys! I can't believe it, this is the last chapter! It's the end of the story! Well, okay, it isn't really, since I have the sequel all ready and waiting - it's called 'Fool Me Once, Fool Me Twice' and you can find it on my profile since I'll upload it right after I upload this. Again, thank you so much for all your support. I am so proud of this fic after all your kind and amazing word of encouragement. I especially would like to thank those who started reading in the first few chapters when I was writing it more for myself, and kept coming back until now. I hope this last chapter does this part of the story justice. I must admit I typed up three different versions and finally tried mixing them. I'm not thrilled with this chapter, but I'm so eager to round it up so I can get started on the next bit. I hope you guys will jump ship to the other story with me, but if not thank you so much for reading this much! XD

Responses:

**Danicadaisy**: Sorry, I have a love/hate relationship with cliffhangers too - I love using, but hate reading them! XD Btw thank you so much for recommending me on your site! I'm so happy you liked it, and now I have a new source where I can read Klaine fics!

**CastleAddition**: Ahh I'm sorry for making you cry! I don't know to be honest! I can't imagine Darren Criss doing these things but Blaine…well, it wouldn't be impossible. Just very improbable haha!

**ChrisLover350**: When I started reading this type of Klaine, I felt like that too! Sadly, it grew on me. They are my favourite pair and yet I write this! I'm both sorry and glad I gave you such an experience, but mostly glad you liked it haha. You are just as twisted as me!

Was It All A Dream?

_'Blaine...N-no, Blaine, don't-! Please, stop...'_

_'Kurt? Baby, what's wrong? Wake up,'_

_'Hmm? Blaine? What-where am-'_

_'Kurt, you're in bed. I think you were having a nightmare. You okay?'_

_'A nightmare...right...'_

_'Kurt, what happened? You kept crying and saying my name.'_

_'I thought...oh, Blaine, I was so scared. You...you weren't being you.'_

_'What are you talking about? Was I scaring you?'_

_'N-no, not exactly. You weren't you, you were...evil!'_

_'Was I hot?'_

_'Blaine, I'm serious!'_

_'I know, I'm sorry. But Kurt, I'm not evil. It was all just a bad dream.'_

_Pause. 'You'd never hurt me, would you?'_

_'I love you so much. I'd never in a million years do anything to hurt you.'_

_'Never…?'_

_'Never ever.'_

_Never..._

Never.

'I never thought this could happen-'

'Kurt almost died-'

'I know, I know...'

'Leave Wes alone, none of us knew! Even you didn't know until today, Dillon.'

'Yeah, but you guys were around them all the time. You're saying there were no clues at all?' Silence. 'You guys chose to ignore it?'

'No, we didn't-! It's not like that, we just didn't want to pry. If we knew what Blaine was doing we would have stepped in but we just thought it was a relationship thing that we ought to stay out of.'

Damn those voices...don't they realise they're giving me a headache? Kurt scrunched his nose, eyes fighting the urge to open. It was so bright, even through his lids. And the smell-it reminded him of when he and his dad tried cleaning the house for the first time after his mother died. They didn't know which disinfectant to use and in all the confusion they dropped everything on the kitchen floor. Ugh. The scent made his nostrils burn. After he gathered that he was lying on a bed, he began to stir and tried to lift his hands to touch his face but they were restrained. He was tucked into the sheets too tightly. He let out a whine.

'He's awake! Kurt! Kurt, open your eyes.'

'Don't shout at him, back off!'

Kurt wanted to tell them both to back off. He opened his eyes weakly and shyly took in his surroundings - a hospital private room - and immediately reddened. He had guessed that he wasn't alone, but in his mind there weren't any more than three people with him. Instead, he found that most of the Warblers were gathered around his bed, along with a battered looking Dillon at the left of his head. Most of the guys were smiling softly at him, some were not. He shifted uneasily, earning himself many sharp pains all over his body. He gasped and fell back into the thin mattress.

'It's best you don't try to move just yet.' David told him gently. 'The doctor said excessive movement could do more damage. Speaking of which, I'm going to go find him now and let him know you're awake.' Everyone shuffled around the bed so he could leave.

Silence followed. True, Kurt wasn't really paying close attention at first as he attempted to find a position to sit in that was both comfortable and didn't strain on his aching muscles. Yet after such a position was found and his head grew clearer, Kurt noticed that no one was speaking anymore. The boys were watching him and most of them had their heads bowed a little. It was then the memories and the emotions hit him like a bat to the stomach. He hadn't forgotten, but before now those memories were like vague nightmares that had little to no connection to his current situation. Now, Kurt wanted to cry. He wanted to sob and curl up into a b-no! He wanted answers. He wanted to know exactly what happened and where he was, and most importantly-

'Where is he?'

It was the first words Kurt spoke and the voice that came out of him was cracked and low. He looked at each boy in turn, who returned his nervous look before turning their heads away themselves. Kurt lastly turned to Dillon, which was a pain considering it hurt to move his head so far to the side. Dillon kept his gaze and seemed to be contemplating what he should say. As Kurt prepared to repeat his question, Dillon finally answered. 'He's back at the academy.' Dillon sounded both angry at that fact, but also hesitant. 'With the principal and a couple of officers.'

'Why…why is he there?' Kurt asked, his tone becoming emotionless. He turned his head away from his friend so he could stare down at his hands after wrestling them free from the bed sheets. This didn't make sense. Flashbacks to what happened in his dorm room were coming so fast and furious that it hurt his head trying to cope with it all. He had been so scared. That face, those hands… He thought it was the end when he stopped feeling the blows. And the redness. The angered skin on his beautiful Prince's face. The blood that was staining them both. The redness was all around him - until now. Now all Kurt could see was the white of his hospital bed sheets. Kurt was now in hospital, and Blaine was not in a jail cell. It didn't make sense, and Kurt still felt horrible for wishing it did.

'He's packing up his things.' Trent spoke up from the bottom corner of the bed. 'The principal has suspended him.'

Kurt wondered if it was just his imagination, but he was sure he could hear just the slightest accusing tone coming from the Warbler. It then occurred to Kurt that before him were the group of people who, arguably, were closest to Blaine. He was surrounded by people who have always shown nothing but pure support and admiration to his boyfriend. The realisation scared him and he instinctively pulled his legs up towards himself before another, equally horrifying thought entered his mind. 'Suspension…for this…That's his punishment?' Kurt felt like he was going to cry. Dillon's hand gently touched his shoulder, but instead of providing comfort it came as the confirmation that what he said was true. 'That's it?'

Thad's head snapped up, along with Trent's. 'That's it? Are you serious?' Thad retorted roughly, making Kurt recoil at the sound of him. 'Blaine get's a five month suspension that'll mean he's not back till our next school year, and you say 'that's it?'?'

Jeff held up a hand, pushing Thad back a few steps from the bed. 'Dude, stop it! This is way more important than that! Kurt is right, it was totally not enough after what he did.'

'Oh, get off your fucking high horse, Jeff!' Trent suddenly shouted and stepped up to the blonde, poking his chest hard. 'On the way here you said this whole thing will blow our chances at Regional's with Blaine gone!'

Jeff became very red and flustered at that, and stuttered 'I was just stating the obvi-! I just meant-! Look! I don't care about that now! Regionals, Nationals - none of that matters.' Jeff glanced towards Kurt, and he looked ashamed. 'This is way too serious, and we all owe Kurt an apology.' There was a series of agreeing hums from the other Warblers, but it was almost drowned out by Trent and Thad's arguing.

'It's all _his_ fucking fault!'

'You cannot blame Kurt for this.'

'Blaine is one of us, and you guys are being bastards if you think you can just forget about him!'

'He stopped being one of us when he first laid his fists on Kurt, you asshole!'

Kurt clutched at his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Even with Wes trying to use his 'chairman powers' to control the situation, things were quickly getting out of hand. Those raised voices scared him but also made his head pound mercilessly. Dillon must have noticed his pain as he immediately announced that it was late and everyone had to go out into the hall so Kurt could have some quiet. It took a minute, but eventually Kurt could hear their voices becoming fainter. He reached out and stopped Dillon from leaving with them and clung on until the last of the Warbler's had gone. When they had, he opened his eyes and a single tear fell from his eyes. Dillon smiled sadly at him and pulled a seat up to the bed for himself. He let Kurt hold his hand for a while and stayed quiet. The doctor had said after all the trauma he experienced, Kurt may fall in and out of consciousness when things get too much. Kurt's grip remained consistent, though, and after five minutes or so he spoke up.

'I don't understand. He-he does this to me and all they do is suspend him?'

Dillon nodded and sighed bitterly. 'Some of the guys were saying that's what would happen, even before we found out. They said one of Dalton's main financial contributors is Blaine's family. They had to be seen to punish Blaine but they wouldn't dare do anything more. There's…even a chance they'll reduce it to four months if it'll keep the Anderson fund sweet. He's got off with it, if you ask me.'

'Not everyone seems to think so though…' Kurt said in a small, child-like voice that made Dillon stare at him. Kurt's eyes met his and he blinked back tears. 'You heard what Trent and Thad said.'

Dillon understood what he meant now, and waved his hand fiercely. 'Kurt, don't listen to them! Everyone is on your side. Wes and David-they're leaders, right? - They kept saying how they let you down. They want to help you, and they have completely lost faith in Blaine after what he did to you. Nick, I swear, went to go kick Blaine's ass after he stopped shaking.'

Kurt gave a watery smile. 'I like Nick.' He said lightly, before rubbing his eyes. 'But you know what I mean. After a while….they'll all forget. They'll all want him back. Everyone loves him. He's their best friend and their star.' Kurt could see it in Dillon's eyes that his words were making him more and more upset. Dillon didn't ague, though. 'Wait, how long have I been-? Where's my dad? And Carol, and Finn?' Kurt glanced at Dillon's digital watch. 3:04am.

'They're on their way. It took a while to get you here and it took even longer for someone to get hold of your family. They should be here soon.' Dillon's words were finally comforting. His family were coming. They knew, and they were coming. Kurt wondered if he should feel scared about telling them about the whole situation, but he was just too relieved. After all these months of wishing they just…realised what was going on, now they knew and Kurt never felt safer. Dillon had moved to the bottom of the bed and picked up Kurt's medical chart. 'The doctor told us the injuries earlier. General stuff. Severe bruising, loss of blood, bone damage, the breaking and bruising of ribs…'

As Dillon trailed off, Kurt felt sick. He guessed there was maybe more - it certainly felt there was - but he'd have to wait till the doctor spoke to him himself. 'He also said you've been suffering from malnutrition prior to the incident.' Dillon read off the chart occasionally glancing at Kurt's skinny frame underneath the bed sheets. 'It says he'll be starting you on a heavier diet as soon as possible before you're moved-'

'Moved?' Kurt looked up at him, alarmed. 'Wh-where am I going?'

Dillon smiled gently at him and moved the hair away from Kurt's eyes. 'To Lima Hospital, so you are nearer your family. And I'm guessing,' He sighed dejectedly, 'your parents will want you to transfer away from Dalton now.'

Kurt didn't say anything. There's no way his dad, Carol, or Finn were going to let him stay at Dalton now. Even if Blaine wasn't coming back, he could imagine they would constantly feel like they couldn't protect him - after all, it had just been proven in such a horrific way that it was true - and it would make them all one giant train wreck. Also, they wouldn't want Kurt walking down the same halls and sleeping in the same type of room that Blaine's abuse could have occurred in. They wouldn't want Kurt to face constant daily reminders of what happened to him. That was all true and although Kurt knew he could use that as an excuse to leave, he had to admit to himself he was just as fearful and just as eager to run as far away from Dalton as possible. He didn't want to stay. He didn't want to face all those people every day and see the memories in their eyes. And what about those like Trent and Thad? Blaine was a Dalton treasure, and Kurt figured he would be public enemy number one if he were to return after having been the cause of his suspension. Then there was the inevitable day when Blaine would be allowed to return. Kurt's heart pounded hard at the thought. The boy who had beat him to the point that Kurt thought he was going to die before passing out cold. The boy who could manipulate him and overpower him, then get away with it with whispering sweet nothings in his ear and being the picture of innocence.

Still, he was the one Kurt loved.

'Kurt? Did you hear what I said?'

Kurt was brought out of his thought s with the reminder Dillon was still waiting for an answer. 'My family would insist on it.' He agreed.

Dillon nodded sadly. He understood. He stood up slowly and patted Kurt's shoulder gently. 'I'll leave you to get some sleep. You'll need to seem more alive when your family get here than you are now.' Kurt smiled up at him, trying to appreciate the joke. Then, Dillon leaned down and kissed his forehead. Kurt froze, not knowing what to say or do, but fortunately he didn't have to react at all as his friend then turned and left his room.

Alone for the first time since… it happened, Kurt felt like a ghost. He couldn't hear any noise now, and nothing around him moved except his chest as it rose and fell as he breathed. Where do I go from here? He thought to himself. Everyone knew now. He was safe, and no longer alone. His friend was only out in the corridor and his family were on their way. And they were going to take him home - well, Lima was sort of his home.

It was going to be Christmas soon. Kurt wondered if he'd be well enough to go home by then. Yes, of course he would. He was a Hummel. Hummel's can take on anything. He'd be able to go home for Christmas and stay there. He'd get to go back to McKinley, no doubt, and be around New Directions again. The thought made his heart swell in happiness, which he had to admit was a strange thing to be happy about considering what he had just experienced.

And Blaine…Kurt couldn't say that he'd never see him again. He was too logical to pretend it could never happen. His Prince was suspended, not exiled. What if he came to him? What if he came to Lima and cornered- Kurt shook his head roughly despite his headache. He couldn't think like that. He had his family and friends, and they would protect him. He was stronger and wiser now. Blaine couldn't hurt him anymore.

There was sudden noise coming from the hall, and Kurt recognised his dad's voice. His family was here. As the door opened, Kurt managed to put a smile on his face to help them know he was okay. But before that happened, one last thought occurred to Kurt. The thought terrified and confused him.

_I'm still in love with him…_

END 

A.N. Okay, if you're still here, please go check out the sequel : Fool Me Once, Fool Me Twice


End file.
